


The Boy Next Planet

by O_ToJoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Adam, Alternate Universe, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Keith and Lance are Shadam's twins, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: La prima volta che Adam vide il ragazzo che sarebbe divenuto suo marito, Shiro era uno splendido fanciullo dai brillanti occhi grigi e il sorriso più luminoso del sole. “Ehi!” Esordì amichevole, come se si conoscessero da sempre. “Sei stato eccezionale lì fuori! Piacere di conoscerti, Adam. Io sono Shiro… Di Daibazaal.”Non c’erano altri Shiro nella Coalizione che valesse la pena conoscere. Tuttavia, pur sapendo della storia del giovanissimo Campione dei Galra, Adam non aveva mai visto il suo viso prima di allora.Non gli strinse la mano, non fece nulla d’intelligente. “Non sembri un Galra.”Non fu il massimo come prima impressione.Non c'è nulla nella vita di Adam, governatore Altean della Terra, che non sia assolutamente perfetto: è sposato con l'amore con della sua vita, padre di due splendidi gemelli e prossimo a ricevere le lodi di tutta la Coalizione per il progetto Atlas di cui è a capo. Fino a che Shiro non viene scelto per esserne il primo Capitano.[Cow-T#9 + Voltron Secret Valentine]





	The Boy Next Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per Cow-T#9 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt: "Filo Rosso" (M3)  
> &  
> Per il Voltron Secret Valentine di VLDIta

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Plutone -_

 

Quello sulla luna di Kerberos era il quartier generale delle Lame di Marmora più vicino alla Terra e vantava un totale di cinque insediamenti militari, uno per ogni satellite di Plutone, compreso un cannone ad ampio raggio posto su Caronte.  
La piccola nave dell'ambasciata gli passò accanto. Dal ponte di comando, Adam non poté fare a meno di lanciargli un'occhiata.  
“La massima espressione della tecnologia bellica posta a difesa di un sistema che vanta un solo pianeta abitato,” commento Matt, seduto di fronte alla sua console. “Eh… È proprio vero che fa comodo avere degli amici potenti.”  
C'erano solo loro sulla nave: altri non servivano per pilotare un mezzo tanto piccolo e nemmeno per completare la missione che li attendeva.  
“Non si tratta di avere amici potenti,” replicò Adam. “Siamo la sola roccaforte dei confini inferiori della Coalizione e saremmo i primi a essere spazzati via in caso di attacco esterno.”  
Matt alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E la Terra è uno dei migliori centri di addestramento per giovani soldati di tutti i sistemi, e è una risorsa preziosa per la ricerca sulla quintessenza… Oh, avanti, Adam! Se non avessi sposato il Campione dei Galra, gli ingegneri spaziali non sarebbero corsi da Daibazaal e Altea per montare _quello_!” Lanciò un'ultima occhiata al cannone. “Fa paura… L’hai mai visto in funzione?”  
“Solo una volta,” rispose Adam. “Per distruggere un pianeta instabile e non per ragioni belliche. Non voglio ripetere l'esperienza.”  
Matt rabbrividì. “Cambiando discorso… Ripetimi perché siamo qui.”  
Fu il turno di Adam di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Krolia e Ryou hanno chiesto un incontro con l'ambasciata.”  
Matt inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non ne sono sicuro, ma credo che abbiano chiesto di vedere Shiro e i gemelli.”  
Adam non replicò e il suo compagno di viaggio sbuffò. “Ci risiamo!” Esclamò. “Scavalchi Shiro, prendi informazioni preventivamente in modo d'affrontare preparato qualsiasi proposta tua suocera e tuo cognato potrebbero fargli.”  
Adam lo guardò. “Krolia non è mia suocera.”  
“Ha solo cresciuto l'Ibrido Galra che ha dato alla luce i tuoi figli.”  
“Come Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz-”  
“Antok, Regris… Vogliamo fare l'appello di tutti i Galra dell'ordine? Come minimo adesso negherai anche di avere un cognato.”  
Magari Adam avesse potuto, ma c'era poco da mettere in discussione sul legame di parentela tra Shiro e Ryou: erano gemelli.  
“Ho difficoltà a definire _quello_ un cognato,” ammise Adam a mezza bocca. Era l'unico legame di sangue di Shiro – all'infuori dei loro bambini –, era stato la sua ombra per tutta la vita e, volendo, anche la sua guardia del corpo. Cosa ancor più importante: Ryou non lo aveva mai ritenuto degno di Shiro, nemmeno dopo che erano arrivati i gemelli. Al contrario, la nascita dei piccoli era stata talmente lunga e complicata che per sei anni Ryou non aveva perso occasione di colpevolizzarlo per quanto Shiro aveva sofferto in quell'occasione.  
_”Quello!”_ Esclamò Matt. “Che mi prendesse un colpo! È infantile antipatia quella che scorgo?”  
“È antipatia e basta.”  
“Infantile!”  
“Prepara i motori all'atterraggio,” ordinò Adam. “E chiedi alla base Kerberos il permesso di entrare nell'hangar.”

 

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

 

Adam era un nome Terrestre, i suoi genitori avevano pensato che fosse buona cosa chiamarlo in un modo che lo aiutasse a integrarsi con i bambini del pianeta. Adam era Altean, i suoi genitori lo erano, ma lo avevano dato alla luce sulla Terra, nella colonia fondata pacificamente da Re Alfor in seguito all’ammissione dei Terrestri all’interno della Coalizione.  
Adam non ricordava molto di loro, sapeva che erano stati due piloti e che erano venuti a mancare durante una missione. Non era in loro onore che aveva deciso d’intraprendere la stessa strada, era solo bravo volare e aveva fatto di quel talento la chiave per trovarsi un posto all’interno della Coalizione, magari come membro della flotta reale di Altea.  
In quanto bambino cresciuto con il naso all’insù, verso il cielo, ad Adam la Terra non bastava e le mura di un laboratorio di alchimisti gli stavano strette. Nei suoi sogni c’era lo spazio, ma non la gloria nè la fama.  
Adam divenne il miglior pilota Altean della sua generazione senza far rumore e fu proprio per tutta quella discrezione che attirò lo sguardo di qualcuno.  
Quando lui e Shiro si conobbero, quest’ultimo era l’ibrido Galra che appena adolescente aveva sconfitto il pupillo di Zarkon in un’arena piena delle personalità più di spicco della Coalizione, Adam non era nessuno.  
L’incontro avvenne nell’hangar principale della Galaxy Garrison, alla fine di una sessione di volo da cui Adam rientrò come il migliore della sua squadra, come sempre.  
Iverson non gli permise di cambiarsi e di rendersi presentabile. Con i capelli spettinati, umidi di sudore a causa del casco, il Comandante lo portò nella sala di controllo dicendogli che una persona importante voleva conoscerlo a tutti i costi.  
La prima volta che Adam vide il ragazzo che sarebbe divenuto suo marito, Shiro era uno splendido fanciullo dai brillanti occhi grigi e il sorriso più luminoso del sole. “Ehi!” Esordì amichevole, come se si conoscessero da sempre. “Sei stato eccezionale lì fuori!”  
Adam non era il tipo da farsi influenzare dai complimenti ma in quell’occasione arrossì come l’adolescente che era. “Grazie…?”  
“Shiro, prima la cortesia e poi l’entusiasmo,” lo riprese bonariamente un Altean con gli occhiali di cui solo successivamente Adam avrebbe scoperto il nome: Samuel Holt.  
“Oh!” Shiro annuì e gli porse la mano, “Piacere di conoscerti, Adam. Io sono Shiro… Di Daibazaal.”  
Non c’erano altri _Shiro_ nella Coalizione che valesse la pena conoscere. Tuttavia, pur sapendo della storia del giovanissimo Campione dei Galra, Adam non aveva mai visto il suo viso prima di allora.  
Non gli strinse la mano, non fece nulla d’intelligente. “Non sembri un Galra.”  
Iverson lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Shiro, però, rise. “Lo so.” Riadagiò il braccio lungo il fianco. “Uno dei miei genitori era Terrestre e ho ereditato il mio aspetto da lui. Mio fratello, invece, sembra un Galra in tutto e per tutto.”  
Adam annuì come un ebete. Il modo in cui quell’Ibrido Galra sorrideva lo distraeva. “Che cosa ti porta qui?”  
“Sono qui per te,” rispose Shiro.  
“Per me?”  
“Shiro ha saputo che entrerai nella flotta reale di Altea non appena il tuo addestramento sarà finito,” spiegò Iverson, tagliente.  
“Sei il più giovane pilota reale da generazioni,” intervenne Samuel Holt. Si fece avanti e posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Shiro con fare paterno. “Shiro è il miglior pilota di Daibazaal, forse dell’intera Coalizione e ha la tua stessa età.”  
Fu il turno di Shiro di arrossire. “Si tratta solo di un’esagerazione.”  
“Non essere troppo modesto,” disse Sam, e riportò gli occhi su Adam. “Shiro era curioso di conoscere un altro giovane pilota con una storia simile alla sua e ha chiesto esplicitamente d’incontrarti.”  
Shiro tentò di nuovo di porgergli la mano. “Vorrei volare con te… Se lo desideri anche tu.”  
Adam si riscosse abbastanza da ricordarsi le basi della buona educazione e strinse la mano dell’Ibrido – se avesse fallito una seconda volta, Iverson avrebbe avuto la sua testa. “Sarebbe un onore volare con te.”

 

 

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Plutone -_

 

“Ryou non è qui.”  
Fu Krolia a riceverli. Non fu sorpresa di vederli, nè dell’assenza di Shiro.  
In realtà, dopo aver salutato affettuosamente Matt, continuò a controllare i rapporti di sorveglianza del Sistema come se il messaggio di convocazione inviato all’ambasciata non fosse opera sua.  
Adam intuì il raggiro piuttosto velocemente ma decise di concedere all’unica figura materna della vita di suo marito il privilegio del dubbio. “Perdonami, Krolia, credevo che tu e Ryou voleste vederci qui, su Kerberos.”  
La Galra lo guardò senza una reale espressione. “Volevo incontrare Shiro e i bambini ma non vedo nessuno dei tre.”  
Per Matt fu tanto difficile non scoppiare a ridere che dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia fino a farsi male.  
Adam fu bravo a mantenere un contegno. “Ho pensato di rispondere alla tua convocazione per conto mio per non stancare Shiro e i gemelli,” si giustificò. “Sono ancora piccoli e risentono dei lunghi viaggi.”  
Matt lo guardò con pietà e si trattenne dal chiedergli se si ascoltava quando parlava.  
“Certo, un viaggio di meno di un’ora deve essere devastante per due bambini appartenenti ai popoli leader della Coalizione,” rispose Krolia, riportando la sua attenzione sugli schermi del database.  
Adam decise di mettere da parte la maschera di cortesia. “Krolia, dov’è Ryou?”  
La risposta di lei fu diretta come la sua domanda. “Penso che ormai sia arrivato sulla Terra,” disse. “Sapeva che avresti agito alle spalle di Shiro e ha preso l’iniziativa. Ho cercato di dissuaderlo perchè mi sembrava un atteggiamento paranoico,” lanciò un’occhiata storta al giovane Altean, “evidentemente ero in torto.”  
Matt abbassò il viso per non dare a vedere che stava cortoncendo la bocca in cento smorfie al secondo.  
Adam era divenuto un blocco di ghiaccio. “Allora… Immagino non abbiamo niente da dirci.”  
Krolia annuì. “No, immagino di no,” disse. “Non appena avrò finito con tutti i controlli e avrò fatto rapporto a Kolivan sullo stato di sicurezza dei confini, verrò a disturbarti per vedere Shiro e i piccoli.”  
“Nessuno disturbo,” replicò Adam, falso.

 

Risaliti sulla navicella dell’ambasciata, Matt scoppiò a ridere come se non ci fosse un domani. Frustrato per essere caduto nella trappola di Ryou, l’unico Galra della vita di Shiro che aveva mai avuto ragione di temere, Adam gli diede un colpo tanto forte sulla nuca che la testa del giovane Holt rimbalzò contro il pannello di controllo. “Sei impazzito?” Tuonò, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
Adam non aveva tempo per le sue lamentele. “Accendi i motori a tutta potenza,” ordinò, gelido. “Voglio essere all’ambasciata per il tramonto.”

 

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

 

Per Adam fu facile legare con Shiro.  
Il giovane mezzo Galra era amichevole, alla mano e aveva tante storie interessanti da raccontare sulle stelle, i pianeti che aveva avuto occasione di esplorare e i popoli della Coalizione che aveva avuto l’onore di conoscere e apprezzare.  
“Se dipendesse da me, volerei per tutta la vita,” gli confessò una volta, mentre entrambi si godevano il tramonto dal tetto della Garrison alla fine di un pomeriggio passato a volare sopra il deserto.  
“Ti descrivono come un grande guerriero,” disse Adam con un po’ di perplessità.  
Il sorriso di Shiro si fece più malinconico. “So combattere, sia in aria che a terra. Mi hanno cresciuto all’interno della Lama di Marmora e divenire un guerriero è stato inevitabile.”  
Adam non era certo di capire. “Non ti piace combattere?”  
Shiro scrollò le spalle, gli occhi d’acciaio fissi sul sole che scompariva dietro la linea dell’orizzonte. “Mi piace sapere di potermi difendere,” rispose. “Mi piace poter dire di avere la forza di proteggere ciò che amo… O, almeno, di poterci provare. Combattere non è _divertente_ per me, è solo una necessità.”  
Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non siamo in guerra.”  
“Non esiste la pace per i Galra,” replicò Shiro, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Non per quelli come me.”  
“Che cosa vuol dire?”  
L’Ibrido arrossì, abbassò lo sguardo e si rabbuiò. “Non è importante,” concluse.

 

_\- Altea -_

 

Quando Zarkon, Re dei Galra devoto alla disciplina e alla tradizioni del suo popolo, sposò una donna straniera – Altean per la precisione – priva di alcun titolo di rilevanza politica – escluso quello di più grande alchimista della sua generazione – molte bocche maldicenti non si fecero scrupoli a vedere in quell’unione un disastro annunciato.  
Per anni la coppia reale fu molto brava a dar loro torto e l’appoggio – oltre che l’amicizia – indiscusso del Re di Altea convinse anche i più scettici che, bene o male, Zarkon e Honerva poteva funzionare… Finchè _non funzionarono più_.  
Chi seguì fin dall'inizio la vicenda raccontò che le ragioni dietro l'astio tra i due consorti erano un poco singolari – solo perché nessuno aveva il coraggio di definire ridicolo qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Zarkon e Honerva, neppure Alfor.  
Di tutto quello che si disse tra Altea e Daibazaal, tra i sistemi alleati e quelli colonizzati, era chiaro che il fulcro del problema era uno e uno soltanto: i sovrani dei Galra non avevano ancora dato alla luce un erede ed era saggio prendere in mano la questione della successione prima che si arrivasse a una guerra civile.  
Risultato: il conflitto intestino era scoppiato proprio tra loro, i due occupanti del trono, incapaci di trovare un candidato che li mettesse entrambi d'accordo.  
Il favorito di Honerva era un Ibrido nato a Daibazaal, figlio di ignoti, addestrato all'interno dell'ordine della Lama di Marmora e con un'educazione Altean. Aveva lo spirito di un guerriero indomito e l'intelligenza di uno stratega. Chiunque avesse la fortuna di combattere al suo fianco ne rimaneva abbagliato. Politicamente parlando aveva dalla sua l'Ordine dei guerrieri più forti dell'Impero, un longevo rapporto di amicizia con la Principessa Allura e una buona fama all'interno della Coalizione. Aveva un difetto impossibile da ignorare: non c'era nulla del suo aspetto che rendesse onore al sangue Galra nelle sue vene, né la pelle pallida, né gli occhi grigi o i capelli corvi. Shiro – tale era il nome del favorito dell'Imperatrice – era perfetto in tutto tranne che nell'aspetto.  
Il secondo candidato era Sendak, pupillo di Zarkon, forte, carismatico e _molto Galra_. Sì, era un guerriero come pochi ed era solo questione di tempo prima che divenisse uno dei Generali più vicini all'Imperatore. La nuova generazione di nobili Galra si sarebbe inginocchiata facilmente di fronte a lui – se per timore o per rispetto non era dato saperlo – e la cieca lealtà che dimostrava nei confronti di Zarkon dissuadeva i più anziani a vedere in lui un senso di continuità rassicurante.  
Shiro era la prosecuzione di un cambiamento rivoluzionario che era cominciato attraverso Honerva e che non a tutti andava a genio.  
La soluzione arrivò direttamente da Sendak. “Lasciate che lo sfidi,” propose al suo signore. “Dimostrerò all'Imperatrice il mio valore!”  
L'ingenuo Sendak non comprese che così facendo spinse Honerva a considerarlo meno adatto di prima come erede al trono. Zarkon, tuttavia, convinto di avere di fronte una vittoria facile, fece chiamare Shiro e preparare l'arena per il duello prima di subito.  
Tutta la Coalizione accorse per l'evento. Nemmeno il matrimonio tra Zarkon e Honerva aveva vantato tante presenze. Tutti volevano poter dire di aver visto l'ascesa del futuro Imperatore. Tutti.  
Quel giorno si fece la storia e accadde in un modo tanto sorprendente che se ne sarebbe parlato fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Non solo Shiro batté Sendak in uno scontro che tenne tutta l'arena col fiato sospeso, ma lo _sconfitto_ , invece di pretendere la rivincita per riscattare il suo onore, rimase tanto incantato dalle abilità dell'Ibrido che dichiarò pubblicamente di volerlo corteggiare.  
Fu così che la vittoria di Honerva ebbe vita breve e sotto il suo sguardo orripilato, Zarkon scelse proprio quel momento per giungere alla prima conclusione democratica della sua vita: “vorrà dire che quando arriverà il momento si sposeranno, mia cara.”  
Un compromesso accettabile, una soluzione che avrebbe messo d’accordo tutti.  
Ma non Honerva.  
Mentre Zarkon credeva di aver finalmente trovato il piano di successione che avrebbe garantito equilibrio al suo popolo, perse di vista un paio di dettagli fondamentali: sua moglie non era una donna incline a scendere a compromessi e in nessun caso avrebbe accettato una sconfitta.

 

Il futuro matrimonio tra Sendak e Shiro era già un affare di stato ancor prima che quest’ultimo avesse detto pubblicamente la sua o avesse raggiunto l’età giusta per convolare a giuste nozze con il pupillo dell’Imperatore. Honerva ne fece una questione _galattica_.  
“Per quanto mi faccia piacere ricevere dei vecchi amici,” Alfor guardò Honerva, “e il giovane figlio di Samuel,” passò gli occhi su Allura e il giovane Altean che le era seduto accanto, “ho una leggera difficoltà a capire perchè siamo tutti riuniti qui, nella sala del concilio.” Cercò lo sguardo di Coran ma il buon vecchio amico si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
Sua figlia, una fanciulla appena adolescente, drizzò le spalle con aria fiera. “Padre, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione.”  
Alfor annuì, sebbene confuso. “Soluzione…” Guardò Honerva. L’Imperatrice dei Galra sembrava sul punto di dichiarare guerra contro il marito e tutta la Coalizione. “L’idea è tua o sua?” Domandò, indicando la Principessa con un cenno del capo.  
“Ci siamo trovate d’accordo sulla questione,” concluse Honerva, secca.  
Alfor le rivolse un sorriso tirato. “Mia figlia è una ragazzina, non discute di questioni politiche con altri reali.”  
“Non si tratta di questioni politiche,” intervenne Allura. “Si tratta del bene di Shiro.”  
“E della salvezza del trono di mio marito,” aggiunse Honerva che, a differenza della Principessa, era mossa da motivi più pratici che emotivi. “Sendak è un guerriero, forse un leader ma non un Re.”  
“Oh!” Coran si lisciò i baffi rossi. “Ora comincio a capire…”  
Suo malgrado, anche Alfor lo stava facendo. “Va bene,” annuì. “E cosa volete che faccia?”  
“Dimostrati pubblicamente contrario alle nozze,” disse Honerva come se fosse una cosa ovvia. “Zarkon non potrà ignorare il tuo disappunto, ne andrebbe dell’integrità della Coalizione.”  
Alfor assottigliò gli occhi. “Diciamo che lei,” indicò Allura, “è qui spinta dalla sincera amicizia nei confronti del giovane Shiro che, mi è parso di capire, non è particolarmente incline a ricambiare i sentimenti di amore di Sendak, ma siamo certi che tu sia qui per ragioni _strettamente politiche_ e non perchè non vuoi darla vinta a Zar-”  
Lo sguardo di Honerva si fece tanto gelido che il Re di Altea ebbe l’impressione di essere trafitto da decine di lame di ghiaccio tutte insieme. “Assolutamente no!” Ritrattò di sua spontanea volontà. “Sei una donna intelligente e hai a cuore la questione della successione a un trono che è anche tuo, nulla di strano!”  
Honerva annuì, soddisfatta. “Quindi parlerai?”  
Alfor lasciò andare una risatina nervosa. “Tanto vale che Coran metta la mia testa su di una picca e la consegni a tuo marito.”  
Coran sgranò gli occhi. “Non oserei mai!”  
Allura alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Padre, Shiro è giovane e ha già servito con onore e lealtà sia Altea che Daibazaal. Non possiamo ripagarlo costringendolo a un matrimonio che non vuole!”  
Alfor sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Siamo assolutamente sicuri che _non lo vuole_?”  
Honerva gli lanciò un’occhiata esauriente.  
“Cosa c’è?” Si difese il Re di Altea. “Nessuno avrebbe scommesso su te e Zarkon quando è iniziata, eppure vi siete sposati!”  
“Io ero d’accordo,” gli ricordò l’Imperatrice.  
Alfor annuì. “Col tempo… Ma io c’ero quando Zarkon è rimasto abbagliato da te e tu hai impiegato un’eternità a capire perchè.”  
Honerva sospirò. “La nostra è una storia diversa…”  
“Non possiamo dare al povero Sendak una possibilità?” Propose Alfor, ottimista.  
“No!” Risposero in coro Allura e il giovane Holt. Se il Re di Altea non ricordava male, il nome del ragazzo era Matt.  
Fu su di lui che Alfor decise di puntare. “Ehi, giovane Holt,” lo richiamò gentilmente. “Sei cresciuto con Shiro come mia figlia, dico bene? I tuoi genitori sono stati alchimisti della colonia sulla Terra tempo fa.”  
Matt arrossì un poco e annuì. “Sì, Maestà.”  
“E qual è il tuo punto di vista sulla questione?” Domandò Alfor. Honerva e Allura fecero per parlare di nuovo, ma il sovrano le interruppe. “Le signore hanno espresso la loro, voglio sentire il giovane.”  
Matt si alzò in piedi timidamente. “L’Imperatrice e la Principessa hanno detto bene parlando dei sentimenti di Shiro: non ricambia le attenzioni di Sendak e trovo improbabile che lo farà in futuro.”  
Alfor annuì. “E Shiro comprende che c’è in gioco un trono?”  
“Shiro non è interessato al trono Galra, mio signore,” rispose Matt. “Ha altri sogni per sè ed essere legato a doppio filo a un consorte non è tra questi.”  
Alfor inarcò le sopracciglia. “ _Doppio filo_?”  
Allura prese un respiro profondo. “Shiro è un Omega, padre,” disse con tono grave.  
Alfor sgranò gli occhi. “Oh…” Scosse la testa. “Voglio dire… Immaginavo che Zarkon avesse pensato anche alle successioni al trono future ma non avevo pensato che-”  
“Già, non ci hai pensato,” sottolineò Honerva, gelida.  
“Fa parte delle Lame di Marmora!” Si giustificò Alfor. “Sono i guerrieri più forti della Coalizione, non credevo che-”  
“Shiro è speciale,” intervenne Allura, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta e Matt si mise prontamente a sedere. “Ha fatto tanto per non lasciarsi definire dal suo secondo genere, se lo rinchiudiamo in un matrimonio così…” Lasciò la frase sospesa.  
Alfor si abbandonò contro lo schienale della poltrona con fare rassegnato. Coran si sporse in avanti. “Il giovane Shiro ha la stessa età nella nostra Principessa, mio Re,” gli disse. “Ora che tutti i dettagli della questione sono venuti a galla, non possiamo costringere un ragazzino a un futuro tanto triste.”  
Honerva sollevò l’angolo destro della bocca e Alfor se ne accorse. “Uscite tutti, tranne l’Imperatrice,” ordinò, sebbene con gentilezza.  
Allura sgranò gli occhi. “Ma padre-”  
“Allura, devo parlare con Honerva. Tu e i tuoi amici aspetterete con Coran di fuori.”  
Mentre Honerva inarcava le sopracciglia con perplessità, la Principessa non mosse altre obiezioni. Coran guidò lei e Matt fuori dalla sala del concilio.  
“Dunque?” Domandò Honerva, una volta che furono rimasti da soli.  
Alfor sorrise paziente. “Quanti anni ha Shiro? Quanto tempo deve ancora passare prima che Sendak possa reclamarlo?”  
Honerva distolse lo sguardo dal viso del Re. “Non dire quello che stai per dire.”  
“C’è ancora tempo,” andò avanti Alfor. “Tu e Zarkon avete ancora tempo.”  
“Alfor…”  
“Tempo che Shiro divenga un uomo e voi avrete il vostro Principe o la vostra Principessa!”  
“Alfor!” Gli occhi di Honerva si accesero di rabbia ma fu solo un istante, recuperò tutta la sua compostezza velocemente. “Non posso pensare al futuro di un intero popolo prendendo come punto di partenza una speranza che sto perdendo.”  
Alfor decise di non insistere oltre, sebbene lui quella stessa speranza la nutrisse ancora e con sicurezza. “Costringere Shiro su di un trono che non vuole _da solo_ non farà il bene suo nè dei Galra, Honerva.”  
L’Imperatrice si passò l’indice sotto le labbra con fare pensieroso. “Shiro mette anima e corpo nei suoi doveri. Non accetterà mai il matrimonio ma è nato per essere una guida, Alfor.”  
Il Re di Altea storse la bocca. “Zarkon non ha ascoltato te,” le disse. “Non ascolterà mai me. Un _non sono d’accordo_ non è un’obiezione sufficiente. Dov’è il ragazzo?”  
“Sulla Terra. È nato lì, nella colonia,” rispose Honerva. “Cerca di stare lontano da casa il più a lungo possibile e l’idiota si chiede anche perchè.”  
“Povero Sendak,” disse Alfor. “Il fatto che sia più grande di Shiro non significa che non sia giovane ed emotivo! Forse lo è troppo ma chiamarlo idiot-”  
“Stavo parlando di Zarkon.”  
“Ah…” 

 

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Terra -_

 

Quando Veronica vide la richiesta di atterraggio sul display del pannello di controllo e vi lesse accanto il codice identificativo di Matt, alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece aderire le spalle alla poltrona.  
“Brutte notizie?” Domandò Acxa, facendo scivolare una tazza di caffè accanto al braccio della sua compagna.  
La giovane Altean le sorrise. “Grazie,” le disse, passando la punta delle dita sul dorso della mano dell’altra. “Ne ho bisogno.” Buttò giù un sorso della bevanda ancora fumante. “Sarà una lunga serata.”  
Acxa diede un’occhiata al display. “Ah… Stanno già tornando.”  
“Prepariamoci a qualche esagerato dramma familiare.”  
Acxa appoggiò la schiena al pannello di controllo. “Una volta ti piaceva questo genere di caos,” disse. “Ti divertiva.”  
Prima di risponderle, Veronica attivò l'altoparlante e diede ordine di aprire il portellone dell’hangar per permettere al governatore di atterrare. “Ha smesso di essere divertente da un po’,” ammise. “Da quando Adam ha cominciato a rabbuiarsi invece di arrabbiarsi alle battute mie e di Matt e da quando rivolge sorrisi forzati anche ai bambini.”  
Acxa aggrottò la fronte. “Shiro mi pare tranquillo.”  
“Oh, sì!” Esclamò Veronica, mentre la navicella atterrava e Adam usciva dal portellone principale a passo di marcia prima che i motori fossero spenti. “Shiro è _tranquillissimo_!”  
Tempo di un sospiro e il giovane governatore Altean della Terra irruppe nella sala di controllo come se fosse stato appena informato che il pianeta era sotto assedio. “Veronica, dov-?”  
“La pista di decollo esterna,” rispose Veronica, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. “Quella più piccola, dove provate le hooverbike.”  
Adam rimase con la bocca spalancata per un lungo istante, poi strinse le labbra e annuì. “Buonasera, Acxa,” aggiunse, prima di fare marcia indietro.  
La Galra sollevò la mano in segno di saluto che il governatore si era già voltato. Veronica le afferrò il polso e le sorrise. “E ora siamo finalmente sol-”  
“Che giornata, ragazze!” Esclamò Matt, entrando senza preoccuparsi di star interrompendo qualcosa. “Mi sono anche guadagnato un bernoccolo per essere finito in mezzo alle sfide di virilità tra il gemello di Shiro e suo marito!” Si appoggiò stancamente al pannello di controllo, proprio in mezzo alla collega Altean e alla sua compagna Galra. Impiegò un minuto terribilmente lungo per rendersi conto che entrambe lo stavano fulminando con lo sguardo.  
“Che c’è?”

 

A giudizio di Adam, Ryou era una creatura inquietante. Accanto a lui, Shiro sembrava un nanerottolo – e non lo era nè per gli standard Altean nè per quelli Terrestri – e, a differenza del fratello, si poteva dire che era un Galra anche a un miglio di distanza. La sua pelle era di un pallido viola, le orecchie a punta e quando sorrideva s’impegnava a mostrare i due canini appuntiti da animale feroce. Ecco, sì, Ryou era un animale: rude, sgraziato, gentile solo con tre persone nell’intero universo – Shiro e i due bambini che aveva dato alla luce – e rispettoso con al massimo cinque – tra cui Kolivan e Krolia, non certo suo cognato.  
E Shiro lo adorava. Adam non era mai arrivato al punto di _o lui o me_ – già c’era lo spazio con cui reggere il confronto e c’erano voluti due gemelli per metterlo in secondo piano – ma in tal caso, Shiro non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a piantarlo in asso.  
Quando arrivò sulla pista esterna, Adam aveva il fiato corto e il cuore a mille. Sotto il cielo del deserto incendiato dalle luci del tramonto, le risate dei suoi bambini sembravano gli unici suoni del mondo. Adam non li vide immediatamente, il suo sguardo cercò Shiro e lo trovò chino sul motore di una delle hooverbike poste in fila a bordo della pista. Accanto a lui: un’enorme macchia di colore viola.  
Adam strinse i pugni, prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò a testa alta. Ryou fu il primo a vederlo e a richiamare l’attenzione del fratello.  
Shiro riemerse dal vano del motore col viso sporco di grasso e umido di sudore ma quando si voltò e gli sorrise, la voglia di baciarlo fu incontenibile. Lo fece, spezzando la voce di Shiro che gli dava il bentornato, fregandosene dello sguardo disgustato del cognato.  
Suo marito si tirò indietro timidamente. “Sono tutto sporco, Adam.”  
Il governatore scrollò le spalle. “Cosa vuoi che m’importi?” Si voltò verso il Galra che li fissava. “Ryou…”  
“Adam…”  
Un saluto freddo, formale.  
“Sei tornato presto,” disse Shiro, ne era felice.  
“Ho fatto in fretta per essere a casa per cena,” replicò Adam.  
“Deve essere stata una riunione veloce,” intervenne Ryou con un ghignetto.  
Adam lo ignorò. “Dove sono i bambini?”  
Shiro recupero uno straccio appoggiato alla ventola della hooverbike e si pulì le mani alla male e peggio. “Stanno facendo finta di pilotare… Non guardarmi così, il generatore di energia è scollegato.”  
Adam superò il marito sfiorandogli la mano, promessa di attenzioni future ed evitò completamente gli occhi fulminanti di Ryou.  
I suoi splendidi gemelli si erano accomodati in sella alla hooverbike: Keith era seduto davanti, chino sul volante e Lance era dietro di lui, le braccia strette intorno alla sua vita per impedirgli di cadere in avanti.  
Vederli ebbe il potere, sebbene solo per un istante, di liberare Adam da tutti i suoi pensieri. “Ehi…”  
Si voltarono insieme. Lance fu il primo a sorridere: “papà! Papà!”  
Keith fu il più veloce a saltargli in braccio.  
Adam poteva ancora a sorreggerli insieme, ma cominciava a temere il giorno in cui non ci sarebbe più riuscito. “Siete tutti sporchi!” Commentò con una smorfia divertita. Non emettevano nemmeno un buon odore ma questo non gli impedì di posare un bacio tra i capelli di entrambi.  
“Abbiamo aiutato mamma!” Esclamò Keith, mostrando con orgoglio le mani sporche di grasso. Lance fece lo stesso ma con meno entusiasmo: non gli era mai piaciuto sentirsi sporco, come lui; mentre Keith era più spartano, come Shiro.  
Come era accaduto per suo marito e suo cognato, i loro gemelli si erano spartiti equamente la loro eredità genetica. Lance era un Altea in tutto e per tutto, dai marchi a forma di petalo sulle gote alle orecchie a punta. Keith era un Terrestre fuori e un Galra dentro.  
“Che ne dite di andare a fare un bagno, piccoli ingegneri?” Propose Adam.  
“Io non sono un ingegnere!” Obiettò Keith. “Sono un pilota!”  
“Anche io!” Gli andò dietro Lance.  
“Ripetetelo quando resterete bloccati su di un satellite in mezzo al nulla,” replicò Adam, rivolgendo un tenero sorriso a suo marito mentre lo superava.  
Shiro ricambiò l'espressione e li seguì con lo sguardo fino a che raggiunsero il garage delle hooverbike.  
“Sul serio, fratello?” Ryou richiamò la sua attenzione.  
Shiro sospirò. “Non ne parliamo più,” disse, secco, cominciando a mettere a posto gli attrezzi.  
Il Galra incrociò le braccia contro il petto. “Pensi davvero che questo ti basterà per tutta la vita?”  
Shiro lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “È ciò che mi rende felice ora.”  
“Restare in panchina mentre _quello_ diviene una personalità di spicco all'interno della Coalizione?”  
“Io non me ne sto _in panchina_ ,” ribatté Shiro duramente. “Cresco i miei figli, insegno loro quello che so e presto potrò mostrargli l'universo come le Lame hanno fatto con noi. Si può essere appagati dalla propria vita anche senza dover dimostrare costantemente di essere i più forti, lo sai?”  
Ryou scrollò le spalle. “Non conosco nulla di più appagante dell'essere un guerriero. Una volta la pensavi allo stesso modo.”  
“Non ho mai voluto essere un guerriero, ti sbagli,” gli ricordò Shiro. “Dovevo essere il Campione per impedire agli altri di giudicarmi per il mio _secondo genere_.”  
Zarkon poteva dare il buon esempio e lasciare alla sua consorte tutta la libertà che voleva ma ciò non poteva cancellare concetti radicalizzati nelle mente di un intero popolo. Nessuno impediva agli Omega di essere guerrieri, al contrario, Sendak aveva scelto di corteggiarlo proprio per le sue abilità nell'arena. Il problema si poneva quando un Omega versava nel suo stato più indifeso.  
“Resti a cena?” Domandò per cambiare argomento.  
Ryou scosse la testa. “Resto in compagnia di Acxa e della altre Lame. Domani tornerò insieme a Krolia per vedere i bambini.”  
Shiro annuì con lo sguardo basso.  
Ryou studiò il profilo del fratello per un istante. “Hai intenzione di parlare con _quello_ del messaggio che ti ho recapitato o tacerai per quieto vivere?”  
Quando lo guardò, gli occhi di Shiro erano gelidi. “Quello di cui parlo con mio marito sono affari miei.”

 

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

 

La prima volta che Ryou s’intromise, non lo fece imponendo la sua inquietante presenza tra Adam e Shiro. Il primo sapeva che l’altro aveva un fratello ma il suo nome non era mai stato pronunciato durante le loro conversazioni alla luce del tramonto e così non gli aveva mai dato importanza.  
“Ryou, smettila di parlarne!”  
Fu per caso che Adam udì quelle parole. Era sceso prima nell’hangar con l’intenzione di fare manutenzione al suo fighter e Shiro aveva avuto la stessa idea.  
“Non m’interessa se nemmeno Zarkon può far cambiare idea a Sendak!” Tuonò Shiro rabbioso, chino sul motore del suo mezzo. “Perchè non può farla cambiare nemmeno a me!” Non c’era nessuno accanto a lui, parlava nel ricevitore di un auricolare agganciato al suo orecchio.  
Adam rimase sull’ingresso nell’hangar, indeciso se tornare indietro e far finta di niente oppure restare e… Non c’era un’ _e_.  
“Ryou, piantala!” Shiro drizzò la schiena e Adam si fece indietro, nascondendosi dietro uno dei grandi portelloni. “Non m’interessa se Sendak è il guerriero più forte della sua generazione, non ho bisogno di essere protetto!”  
Adam lo vide premere l’indice contro il pulsante dell’auricolare e interrompere la comunicazione. Rimase immobile, ancora in dubbio su come fosse meglio agire. Nel silenzio totale dell’hangar, Shiro lasciò cadere a terra la chiave inglese che stringeva nel pugno e si aggrappò ai bordi del vano del motore, la testa china.  
Quando Adam notò che le sue spalle tremavano, maledì se stesso per aver scelto proprio quel giorno per darsi alla manutenzione. Restò a duellare con se stesso per un lungo minuto e ci mancò poco che si strappasse i capelli dalla testa per la frustrazione.  
Poi Shiro tirò su col naso e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e Adam decise che avrebbe avuto il resto della sua vita per sentirsi ridicolo.  
“Shiro?” Chiamò, per non spaventarlo.  
Il mezzo Galra sobbalzò comunque. Non appena lo riconobbe, si affrettò a nascondere il viso e a cercare qualcosa per asciugarlo. “Oh, Adam…” Mormorò con voce tremante, afferrando lo straccio sporco di grasso che stava usando per pulire i componenti del motore.  
“Per l’amor cielo, no!” Esclamò Adam, esaurendo velocemente la distanza tra loro. Estrasse uno straccio identico a quello dell’altro dalla tasca della tuta da pilota. “Almeno questo è pulito…”  
Shiro accettò l’offerta con un debole sorrise. “Grazie…” Si asciugò le guance e tirò su col naso una seconda volta. “Hai sentito tutto, vero?”  
Adam avvampò e non rispose.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Shiro, come se fosse lui quello in torto. “Dovrei avere queste conversazioni nella mia stanza.”  
“Non è successo niente,” lo rassicurò Adam. “Qualcosa non va?” Si pentì di averlo chiesto nel momento in cui gli occhi grigi di Shiro si sollevarono sui suoi. “Scusami, non sono affari miei-”  
“Loro mi hanno promesso al guerriero che ho sconfitto nell’arena,” confessò Shiro con un sorriso triste. “Quello che mi ha reso _il Campione dei Galra._ ”  
Dietro le lenti degli occhiali, gli occhi di Adam divennero grandi. “Oh…” Mormorò. “Chi sarebbero _loro_?”  
“Sendak, il Galra che ho sconfitto… He dichiarato pubblicamente di volermi corteggiare e Zarkon approva.”  
C’era qualcosa che ad Adam sfuggiva. “Questa cosa ha valenza politica?” Domandò, perplesso. “Se Zarkon ci ha messo bocca, deve esserci sotto qualcosa.”  
La tristezza negli occhi di Shiro sparì per lasciare il posto alla sorpresa. “Non… Non conosci i problemi riguardanti la successione al trono di Daibazaal?”  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “La Terra è piccola, è zona di confine e non ci sono molti Galra che risiedono stabilmente nella colonia, a parte quelli coniugati con degli Altean.”  
Shiro si umettò le labbra e gli raccontò tutto, da come aveva dovuto dimostrare di essere forte per impedire alla sua condizione di Omega di condizionare tutta la sua vita a Honerva che aveva visto in lui il futuro del popolo Galra.  
“Il mio _secondo genere_ ha offerto a Zarkon la soluzione perfetta,” concluse. “Sendak può reclamarmi e io posso dare alla luce degli eredi. Lui ha l’approvazione di gran parte dei Galra. Io ho il sostegno indiscusso della Lama di Marmora e di Altea. Politicamente parlando io sono una grande assicurazione per la successione.”  
Adam dovette ingoiare un paio di volte per recuperare il dono della parola. “Sei destinato a divenire Imperatore?” Non poteva crederci.  
Per la prima volta da quanto si erano conosciuti, Shiro gli mostrò quanto poteva essere brillante la rabbia quando si rifletteva nei suoi occhi. “A me non interessa!” Esclamò. “Non lo voglio quel potere e non voglio Sendak!”  
Adam annuì velocemente. “Capisco…”  
“No, non puoi capire,” ribatté Shiro, versando ancora qualche lacrima. “Viaggiare, esplorare l’universo… Non ho mai chiesto altro, non importava se il prezzo da pagare era servire la mia gente come guerriero. Mi stava bene, potevo accettarlo.” Tirò su col naso. “Ma venir legato a qualcuno che non voglio e non possedere alcuna scelta…”  
Adam strinse i pugni: poteva sentire la rabbia di Shiro sulla pelle. Non era giusto, nulla di quello che il mezzo Galra gli stava confidando lo era. “Con chi stavi parlando prima?”  
“Ryou…” Rispose Shiro. “Mio fratello.”  
Adam non poteva credere alla sue orecchie. “Tuo fratello approva?”  
Shiro sbuffò. “Mio fratello è un Galra.”  
“E questo lo giustifica?”  
“Sono un Omega e per Ryou la soluzione migliore per me è essere corteggiato e reclamato da un guerriero che nessuno oserebbe sfidare.”  
Adam sapeva che cos’era un Omega solo per sentito dire. Conosceva le basi ma non aveva mai approfondito la questione. “È così terribile esserlo?”  
Shiro prese a torcere lo straccio tra le sue mani con tanta forza che Adam pensò si sarebbe stracciato. “Immagina di perdere completamente il controllo del tuo corpo e immagina che quella perdita di controllo scateni i più bassi istinti di chi ti sta intorno.”  
Adam dischiuse le labbra, attonito.  
“Chi non lo ha mai vissuto può pensare sia piacevole ma non ho mai provato altro che dolore in quei momenti,” continuò Shiro. “Con Zarkon molte cose sono cambiate. Non ammette che qualcuno venga preso contro la sua volontà, nemmeno un Omega in calore. Questo, però, non è sufficiente. Quelli come me vengono visti ancora come materiale d’accoppiamento. Possiamo essere guerrieri ma è impensabile non trovare un compagno e dargli dei figli.” Scosse la testa. “E io non ci sto.”  
Adam gli afferrò il polso in una stretta rassicurante. “Per quel che vale, hai ragione: non hai bisogno che qualcuno ti protegga.”  
Un timido sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Shiro. “Sei una brava persona, Adam.”  
L’Altean scrollò le spalle. “Sono solo il ragazzo del pianeta accanto.”

 

 

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Terra -_

Adam infilò i gemelli nella vasca del bagno principale in modo che Shiro potesse farsi una doccia rilassante in quello adiacente alla loro stanza. Una volta finito, il giovane Ibrido raggiunse la sua famiglia nella sala da pranzo. In quanto governatore appartenente al ramo Altean della Coalizione, Adam avrebbe potuto permettersi del personale che si occupasse dei loro bisogni, ma non era il genere di vita che loro avevano avuto e non la volevano per i loro figli.  
“Lance, puoi raccontarmi tutto quello che vuoi ma mangia la zuppa prima che si raffreddi,” disse Adam, spingendo il bambino a portare il cucchiaio alla bocca.  
“Papà, è importante!” Obiettò Lance, rimanendo con il cucchiaio sospeso a mezz’aria.  
Keith non era seduto al suo posto ma sulle gambe di Adam e il suo piatto era accanto a quello del padre.  
“Avete cominciato senza di me?” Domandò Shiro senza rancore.  
Adam fece una smorfia e indicò Keith con un cenno del capo: il bambino a stento riusciva a tenere le palpebre sollevate ed era un miracolo che riuscisse a portare il cucchiaio alla bocca e a non infilarselo accidentalmente in un occhio.  
Shiro sorrise comprensivo.  
“Ti ho tenuto il piatto coperto,” disse Adam.  
“Grazie.”  
Nel frattempo, la bocca di Lance non era stata chiusa per mezzo secondo e il cucchiaio non si era mosso di mezzo millimetro. “E come ti stavo dicendo, papà-”  
“Lance, fai il bravo e finisci quella zuppa prima che tuo fratello ci anneghi dentro per un colpo di sonno,” lo pregò Adam.  
Shiro cercò la sua mano sotto il tavolo e l’Altean la strinse con naturalezza, senza guardarlo. Lance s’impegnò a buttare giù due cucchiaiate prima di continuare con la sua avvincente storia della giornata. Arrivato a metà del suo piatto, Keith abbandonò il campo e cercò le braccia dell’altro genitore con sguardo implorante. Adam gli concesse di scendere per andare da Shiro, poi spostò la sua sedia accanto a quella di Lance per prendere il controllo del suo cucchiaio e spingerlo a consumare la cena a un ritmo più spedito. Con il mento appoggiato tra i capelli corvini di Keith, Shiro osservò la scena senza intervenire.  
Adam lo studiò con la coda dell’occhio, cercò d’intuire le emozioni dietro la sua espressione senza smettere di dare attenzioni a Lance. Sembrava sereno, un po’ stanco ma non c'era segno di tensione sul suo viso. Forse Ryou non aveva parlato a Shiro del tentativo di tenerlo all'oscuro della sua visita e, con un po’ di fortuna, non aveva fatto a suo marito delle proposte allettanti che potessero compromettere il loro equilibrio.  
Adam si convinse che andava tutto bene, che doveva solo tenere duro un paio di giorni, tempo che Kolivan richiamasse Ryou e Krolia.  
Si sarebbe addormentato con suo marito e al sorgere del sole lo avrebbe trovato ancora al suo fianco. 

Quella semplice certezza finì in mille pezzi meno di un’ora dopo, sul pavimento del bagno adiacente alla loro camera da letto.  
Adam si stava lavando i denti, riflettendo su quanto i bambini si fossero addormentati presto rispetto agli standard e come questo potesse giocare a suo vantaggio per rendere la serata piacevole, quando udì Shiro porgli una domanda: “hai presente il progetto Atlas?”  
Adam si voltò verso la porta ma suo marito doveva essere di fronte all’armadio, lontano dal suo campo visivo. “Sì,” bofonchiò con la bocca impastata di dentifricio. _Ne sono il responsabile_ , pensò poi con un poco di perplessità.  
L’Atlas era l’ultimo motivo di discussione all’interno di tutta la Coalizione. Approvato con entusiasmo da Altea e Daibazaal ma un po’ meno dagli altri sistemi alleati indipendenti, il progetto consisteva nella creazione di una grande nave armata, abbastanza da poter contenere una flotta di fighter e fungere da roccaforte autonoma in caso di attacchi nello spazio aperto.  
Il Re di Altea e l’Imperatrice di Daibazaal avevano presentato l’idea alla fine di una lunga sperimentazione su una fonte di energia in grado di autoriprodursi. Sebbene fosse un Altean, Adam non era mai stato educato all’arte dell’alchimia e non conosceva in modo approfondito il processo ma sapeva abbastanza per comprendere che una nave come l’Atlas poteva essere alimentata solo da una fonte di energia mai vista prima.  
La Terra – Samuel Holt nello specifico – aveva ottenuto l’incarico di assemblare quello che Alfor aveva definito _il difensore dell’universo_. Di fatto, la protezione dei membri della Coalizione era il primo obiettivo del progetto.  
In parole semplici, quello che Alfor e Honerva volevano era un _titanico_ cane da guardia che potesse garantire la sicurezza e la pace all’interno dei loro territori e di quelli alleati. Adam, in quanto militare e governatore di un sistema di confine, aveva votato a favore del progetto senza pensarci troppo e quando aveva proposto Samuel Holt come responsabile dello sviluppo, Alfor era stato ben felice di mettere l’Atlas nelle sue mani.  
“Perchè?” Aggiunse, mentre si chinava sul lavandino per sciacquarsi la bocca.  
“Ryou mi ha detto che i leader della Coalizione stanno discutendo sui possibili candidati per i ruoli di comando all’interno della nave,” continuò Shiro. “Altea e Daibazaal hanno proposto me come Capitano.”  
Il tempismo con cui furono pronunciate quelle parole fu fatale. Preso di sorpresa, Adam si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione allarmata che divenne una serie di violenti colpi di tosse a causa dell’acqua e del dentifricio che ancora gli riempivano la bocca. Drizzò la schiena e sputò tutto nel lavandino mentre cercava di tornare a respirare.  
Sentendolo in difficoltà, Shiro entrò nel bagno. “Va tutto bene?”  
Adam annuì stancamente, lo spazzolino ancora stretto in pugno e gli occhiali storti sul naso. Si guardò allo specchio: la schiuma del dentifricio gli era arrivata fino allo zigomo.  
Shiro gli passò l’asciugamano con un sorriso gentile. “Tieni…”  
“Grazie.” Nemmeno dopo che si fu ripulito, Adam ebbe il coraggio di guardare suo marito in faccia. “Ti ha proposto qualcosa?” Domandò, cercando di suonare il più sereno possibile.  
“Non ufficialmente,” rispose Shiro. “Ma ha detto che Allura sarebbe felice di parlarmi.”  
“Vuoi andare su Altea?” Adam lo propose senza pensare. Non era necessario che suo marito lasciasse la Terra per parlare con la Principessa: poteva sempre spedire un invito ufficiale a lei e suo padre per mostrare loro gli ultimi sviluppi del progetto Atlas.  
Maledizione! Con le loro tecnologie Allura e Shiro si sarebbero potuti parlare anche dai due angoli opposti dell’universo!  
Il danno, però, ormai era fatto. Gli occhi grigi di suo marito s’illuminarono e Adam seppe di non poter ritrattare. “Ci porteresti?”  
“ _Ci_?”  
“Noi due, Lance e Keith,” disse Shiro, come se fosse ovvio. “Erano piccolissimi l’ultima volta che sono stati su Altea, sarebbe bello portarli ora che possono ricordarla.”  
Adam analizzò la situazione velocemente. Poteva avanzare un’obiezione alla sua stessa idea con mille scuse, irritare Shiro – che non aveva certo bisogno del suo permesso per andare su Altea, lo aveva inserito nel quadretto solo per gentile concessione –, finire col litigare a modo loro e spingere suo marito a tenere il muso tutto il giorno successivo, dando a Ryou e Krolia un’altra ragione per disapprovare la sua esistenza.  
Oppure poteva fingersi una persona coerente con se stessa e abbastanza equilibrata d’accettare le conseguenze delle sue parole. Forzò un sorriso. “Va bene…” Disse a voce bassa, per non udire se stesso condannarsi.  
Shiro, tuttavia, lo sentì chiaro e forte. Lo tirò verso di sè in un bacio travolgente, che lasciò Adam più stordito degli avvenimenti degli ultimi cinque minuti.  
“È ancora presto,” mormorò Shiro contro le labbra del compagno. “E i bambini già dormono…”  
Sì, Adam aveva esultato per lo stesso motivo appena un istante prima di rischiare la morte per soffocamento. Si era pregustato l’idea di fare l’amore con suo marito tutta la notte per poi sbattere in faccia a Ryou la loro felicità il giorno successivo.  
Ora, però, non era più solo un gemello geloso a rivolere Shiro tra le stelle ma anche le maggiori personalità della Coalizione. E no, non lo volevano come guerriero della Lama di Marmora, come pilota della flotta imperiale o come Campione dei Galra da mostrare con orgoglio ai popoli rivali.  
Shiro era stato scelto per essere il primo _difensore dell’universo_.  
Adam non aveva nulla per competere con quella possibilità.  
“Scusami,” mormorò dolcemente, “sono molto stanco, Shiro.”  
Se lo deluse, suo marito fu molto bravo a nasconderlo. “Allora vieni,” intrecciò le dita alle sue. “Andiamo a letto.”

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

I Terrestri avevano un detto: _le brutte notizie non arrivano mai da sole._  
Di fatto, la prima volta che Shiro andò in calore sulla Terra fu anche l’occasione che permise ad Adam e Matt d’incontrarsi.  
Accadde all’incirca sei mesi dopo l’arrivo del giovane mezzo Galra e nessuno si disturbò a essere sincero con Adam.  
“Shiro non sta bene,” si limitò a dire Samuel Holt, quando il giovane Altean gli chiese perchè l’amico non si presentava più alle sessioni di volo. “Non è nulla di grave ma ha bisogno di tempo per riposarsi.”  
Adam accettò quella spiegazione con cortesia e il giorno seguente andò a cercare Shiro senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno. Non gli era stato detto che doveva stargli lontano e anche in caso contrario, Adam non era certo che avrebbe eseguito l’ordine a testa bassa.  
Bussò alla porta della camera di Shiro tre volte e ad aprirgli fu un nanerottolo occhialuto, Altean come lui e dai capelli orribili.  
Negli anni che sarebbero seguiti, Matthew Holt sarebbe cambiato fino a divenire quasi _piacente_ ma quella prima immagine sarebbe stata quella che Adam gli avrebbe incollato addosso per tutta la vita.  
“E tu chi sei?” Domandò Matt, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle troppo velocemente perché si potesse vedere l’interno della camera.  
Adam si trattenne dall’afferrarlo e spostarlo di peso. “Voglio vedere Shiro.”  
“Non è possibile.”  
“E chi lo dice?”  
“Matthew Holt, tanto piacere,” gli porse la mano e Adam la fissò fingendo di non comprendere il gesto. “E tu sei…?” Aggiunse Matt abbassando il braccio.  
“Adam…”  
Gli occhi dal nanerottolo Altean s’illuminarono. “Oh, tu sei Adam!” Un’espressione a tratti perplessa e a tratti disgustata comparse sul suo viso. “Sicuro di essere Adam?” Domandò deluso.  
Il pilota alzò gli occhi al cielo e cercò di premere il pulsante per aprire la porta.  
“Ehi! Che cosa credi di fare!” Il piccolo Holt scansò la sua mano malamente. “Shiro non può ricevere visite, te l’ho già detto.”  
“Non può essere così grave o la Garrison non gli permetterebbe di restare in camera! E tu chi diavolo sei?”  
“Sei sordo? Sono Matt-”  
“Per lui?” Chiarì Adam, quasi sibilando. “Chi sei per Shiro?”  
Matt lo fronteggiò a testa alta – per modo di dire. “Il suo migliore amico,” rispose con orgoglio.  
Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “L’amico Altean con cui è cresciuto?”  
“Cos’è quel tono deluso?”  
“Lo hai usato prima tu con me!”  
Matt lo studiò da capo a piedi con una smorfia. “Mah…” Fu il suo commento finale.  
“ _Mah_ , cosa?”  
“Non lo so, dato che Shiro non fa che parlare di te mi aspettavo qualcosa di meno _ordinario e noioso_?”  
“Non mi conosci neanche!”  
“Credo nella prima impressione!”  
“Bene, anche io e la voglia che ho di piantarti un pugno in faccia non farà che aumentare se non mi fai passare.  
Matthew Holt fece aderire la schiena alla porta e si aggrappò agli stipiti d’acciaio. “Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere.”  
Adam stava per rispondergli _con piacere_ , quando la porta in questione si aprì dall’interno e il nanerottolo idiota per poco non finì col culo per terra.  
Shiro comparve oltre la soglia, pallido in volto, i capelli neri umidi di sudore. “Adam…” Mormorò orripilato. “Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
Matt si voltò e lo spinse gentilmente a farsi indietro. “Shiro, torna a letto. Qui ci penso io.”  
Shiro, però, scosse la testa. “Tu sei sfinito, Matt,” disse con un sorriso gentile. “Hai bisogno di una pausa.”  
“E vuoi che ti lasci con questo qui?”  
Adam non era ancora riuscito a dire una parola: aveva visto Shiro piangere ma nemmeno allora gli era apparso tanto _piegato_. Da quale forza non sapeva dirlo.  
“Mi fido di lui,” disse Shiro, guardando l’altro pilota dritto negli occhi. “Lasciaci soli, Matt.”  
Il nanerottolo non si mosse per un lungo minuto di riflessione in cui Adam meditò se prenderlo a calci lo avrebbe convinto a togliersi dai piedi. Suo malgrado non fu necessario. “D’accordo…” Si arrese Matt. “Torno a portarti la cena.”  
Shiro annuì e Adam si fece indietro in modo che l’Holt nanerottolo lo superasse senza avere il suo collo a portata di stretta. Prima di sparire in fondo al corridoio, Matt si voltò e gli lanciò un’occhiata storta ma Adam non ebbe il tempo di provare irritazione per quello.  
“Vieni…” Shiro gli prese la mano e lo condusse all’interno della camera. Lo lasciò andare solo quando la porta si richiuse.  
“È quello che credo?” Domandò Adam.  
Shiro annuì distrattamente. “Tu senti qualcosa?”  
L’unica cosa che Adam sentiva era un profondo dispiacere per lo stato in cui versava l’altro, ma dirlo avrebbe solo peggiorato il senso di vergogna che impediva a Shiro d’incontrare i suoi occhi. “Non sento nulla,” rispose.  
Shiro annuì di nuovo, le spalle ricurve. “Scusami, ho bisogno di stendermi.”  
“Posso starti vicino?”  
“Sì.”  
Il mezzo Galra si raggomitolò al centro del letto. Adam rimase seduto sul bordo del materasso. “Ogni volta è così?”  
“Qualche volta è peggiore di altre,” rispose Shiro. “Almeno ora riesco a parlare.”  
“Quanto durerà?”  
“Non lo so. Non è mai uguale.”  
“Come posso aiutarti?”  
“Parlami,” lo pregò Shiro. “Tienimi compagnia. Non lasciarmi solo.”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, Shiro.”  
Adam parlò di tutto e di niente. Fu come una delle loro conversazioni al tramonto ma al contrario: Shiro aveva parlato per sei mesi, ora il ruolo dell’ascoltatore era suo e Adam copriva ben volentieri il silenzio. Quando Matt tornò con la cena e un cipiglio assassino stampato in volta, si salutarono ma Adam tornò il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora.  
Alla fine si ritrovò a sua volta disteso sul letto. “Ti piacciono le hooverbike?” Domandò.  
Per un attimo, gli occhi di Shiro tornarono a splendere della luce a cui Adam era abituato. “Se mi piacciono? Le amo.”  
“Perchè non me lo hai mai detto? Ce ne è un garage pieno qui alla Garrison.”  
“Quando tutto questo sarà passato, mi porterai a fare un giro?” Propose Shiro. “Ti avverto, divento competitivo quando si tratta di velocità.”  
Adam sorrise. “Possiamo giocare a chi arriva prima…”  
Le loro mani si cercarono quasi fossero animate da vita propria. Shiro intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle dell’Altean e Adam continuò a parlare come se quel gesto fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Quel brutto momento finì pochi giorni dopo. Adam fu di parola e portò Shiro a fare una corsa con le hooverbike non appena se la sentì e, mentre il tramonto incendiava il cielo sopra il deserto, rubarono l’uno all’altro il primo bacio.

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Altea -_

Arrivarono su Altea appena in tempo per la colazione.  
Allura li accolse sotto il gazebo dei giardini reali e abbracciò Shiro non appena lo vide. “Bentornato a casa,” disse, felice. “Benvenuto anche a te, Adam.”  
Il governatore si trattenne dal risponderle con una smorfia. Erano ospiti. Ospiti. La loro casa era sulla Terra, dove erano nati i loro bambini.  
“Sono felice di rivederti, Allura.”  
“I gemelli?” Domandò la Principessa.  
“Dormono,” rispose Adam. “Non sono abituati a viaggiare.”  
Shiro lo guardò storto ma Allura accettò quell’informazione con un sorriso comprensivo. “Venite,” prese Shiro sottobraccio. “Le torte le ha fatte tutte Coran e sono deliziose.”  
Adam parlò poco o niente, lasciò che Shiro avesse il suo spazio e si concentrò sulla sua tazza di tè ogni volta che Allura nominò l’Atlas e la possibilità che suo marito ne divenisse il Capitano.  
“Sappi che se questa sera alla festa ti dimostrerai favorevole all’offerta anche solo un poco, l’unica cosa a non renderlo ufficiale sarà la cerimonia di rito,” disse Allura con sicurezza. “Altea vuole te, Daibazaal anche. Chi era sospettoso riguardo al progetto Atlas ha cominciato ad avere un punto di vista diverso quando ha saputo che eri tra i candidati per il comando della nave.”  
“Non faccio parte della scena politica da anni,” disse Shiro. “Mi sorprende che ancora qualcuno si ricordi di me.”  
Allura gli afferrò la mano, gesto a cui Adam reagì alzando gli occhi al cielo senza farsi vedere. “Tutti si ricordano di te, Shiro,” lo rassicurò. “Hai lasciato un segno indelebile all’interno della Coalizione e se devo insistere per farti accettare il ruolo di Capitano dell’Atlas lo farò e sai che non desisto facilmente.”  
Adam strinse le labbra e si costrinse a stare zitto ma esultò in segreto quando suo marito si voltò a guardarlo. “I nostri bambini sono ancora piccoli, Allura,” disse, insicuro.  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di rinunciare a loro,” lo rassicurò la Principessa. “Sai quanto sono legata a mio padre e non mi permetterei mai di privare i tuoi figli della tua presenza.”  
Adam assottigliò gli occhi: stava forse cercando di dire che senza di Shiro i gemelli non avrebbero avuto un buon genitore con cui crescere?  
“L’Atlas è progettato per essere una città volante.” Allura lo guardò in cerca di una conferma.  
Adam annuì. “Samuel Holt la sta sviluppando per renderla una nave capace di restare autonoma per periodi molto lunghi.”  
“Questo ti permetterebbe di tenere i gemelli con te,” proseguì la Principessa. “Crescerebbero esplorando lo spazio proprio come hai fatto tu.”  
Il sorriso di Shiro fece accendere nella testa di Adam un campanello d’allarme. Keith e Lance erano le uniche ragioni per cui Shiro non aveva accettato di divenire Capitano dell’Atlas alla prima proposta e se anche quell’ancora veniva issata, che cosa lo avrebbe trattenuto sulla Terra?  
“Tu che cosa ne pensi?” Domandò suo marito, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Adam sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Io?”  
“Beh… I bambini sono _nostri_. Devi avere qualcosa da dire.”  
Sì, Adam aveva molto da dire, tipo che non era pronto a tornare a condividere Shiro – il _suo_ Shiro – con il resto dell’universo. Già una volta la fama di _Campione dei Galra_ li aveva allontanati e se non fosse stato per i gemelli…  
“Sono un governatore,” gli ricordò. “La Terra è una mia responsabilità.”  
“Così come di tutti i territori limitrofi,” gli ricordò Allura. “Puoi sempre scegliere qualcuno che faccia le tue veci. Non dovrai abbandonare la Terra per sempre.”  
Il tono di lei non gli piaceva ma il suo titolo di Principessa dissuase Adam dal risponderle come meritava.  
La tensione venne scemata dalla voce di Veronica. “Con permesso, Altezza.” Comparve sotto il portico con la mano di Lance stretta nella sua, seguita da Acxa, che aveva in braccio Keith.  
“Mamma!” Lance saltellò fino alla sedia del genitore.  
Shiro lo mise a sedere sulle sue gambe con un sorriso. “Buongiorno, piccolo.” Gli baciò i capelli castani.  
“Perdonate l’interruzione ma si sono svegliati e vi cercavano,” disse Veronica, rivolgendosi alla Principessa.  
Allura scosse la testa. “Non c’è alcun problema.”  
“Io non mi ero svegliato,” si lamentò Keith, mentre Adam si alzava dal suo posto per prenderlo in braccio.  
“Ma Keith siamo su Altea!” Esclamò Lance con entusiasmo.  
Il gemello si limitò a nascondere il viso contro il collo del padre. “Dagli tempo di riattivarsi, Lance,” disse Adam con un sorriso, mentre Shiro allungava la mancina per accarezzare i capelli di Keith.  
“Grazie Veronica,” disse il mezzo Galra. “Acxa.”  
Veronica gli sorrise. Lei e Acxa chinarono la testa in segno di rispetto e tolsero il disturbo.  
“Chi è _quella_?” Domandò Keith, sbirciando la scena intorno a lui.  
“Keith, l’educazione,” lo riprese Adam, mettendolo a sedere compostamente sulle sue gambe.  
“Lei è la Principessa Allura, tesoro,” spiegò Shiro. “Mamme e papà ti hanno parlato di lei, ricordi?”  
Allura sorrise dolcemente al bambino ancora semi addormentato. “Ciao Keith. Sei cresciuto tantissimo dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto.”  
“Ciao…” Rispose Keith a mezza bocca. “Posso avere una fetta di torta?”  
“Certamente!” Rispose la Principessa con entusiasmo. “Prendine anche tu, Lance, se vuoi.”  
Il gemellino Altean la guardava con i grandi occhi blu incantati e la bocca spalancata.  
Adam e Shiro si scambiarono un’occhiata complice e risero insieme. Keith, invece, alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ehi, _innamorato_ ,” lo prese in giro Adam, dando un colpetto gentile sulla nuca di suo figlio. “Ti sei incantato?”  
Lance si riscosse, divenne paonazzo e nascose il viso contro il petto di Shiro per l’imbarazzo.  
“Stupido…” Borbottò Keith, con la bocca piena di torta.  
“Keith,” lo rimproverò Shiro.  
“Stupido sarai tu!” Borbottò Lance senza uscire dal suo nascondiglio.  
Adam si alzò in piedi. “Basta voi due,” mise Keith a terra e porse la mano all’altro bambino. “Vuoi vedere i giardini, Lance?”  
Il piccolo Altean tornò a sorridere immediatamente. “Sì, papà!” Esclamò, aggrappandosi alla mano del genitore.  
Adam cercò gli occhi di suo marito. Shiro sorrise e annuì. “Divertitevi…”  
Allura li seguì con lo sguardo mentre scendevano i gradini del gazebo. “Sono bellissimi,” commentò, rivolgendosi al suo amico d’infanzia. “Hai una splendida famiglia.”  
Shiro era felice di sentirglielo dire. “Ti ringrazio.”  
“Ma questa non è una buona ragione per rinunciare a te stesso,” aggiunse Allura, seria di colpo.  
Anche il sorriso sul viso del mezzo Galra svanì. “Non ho rinunciato a me stesso in questi anni, Allura. Ho dato alla luce due bambini e li ho cresciuti. Prima di aspettarli non avrei mai pensato di farlo, ma sono felice che nulla sia andato secondo i piani.”  
“Non sto mettendo in discussione l’esistenza di quelle due splendide creature, Shiro,” ribatté Allura. “Dico solo che hanno sei anni e non è sbagliato cominciare a pensare di nuovo a te stesso.”  
“Ho anche un marito, Allura.”  
“Non hai mai avuto bisogno di chiedere il permesso a nessuno prima d’ora.”  
“Infatti, non ho bisogno del permesso di Adam,” replicò Shiro, un po’ duramente. “Ma l’ho sposato, ho fatto una promessa e non voglio che le mie scelte lo rendano infelice.”  
“E quello che rende felice te, Shiro?” Domandò Allura. “Essere il Capitano dell’Atlas ti renderebbe felice?”  
Il mezzo Galra aprì la bocca.  
“Non devi rispondere ora,” aggiunse la Principessa. “Ma se Adam ti ama davvero, penserà prima alla tua felicità che alla sua.”

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Altea -_

Adam e Shiro furono amanti clandestini per tutto il primo capitolo della loro storia. Entrambi, col senno di poi, avrebbero ripensato a quei giorni come i più spensierati della loro relazione. In qualche modo, forse complice la giovane età, la segretezza del loro legame rendeva tutto più bello, più _eccitante_.  
I primi pettegolezzi cominciarono un anno dopo il loro primo bacio, quando Adam divenne ufficialmente il pilota più giovane della flotta reale di Altea e Shiro non ci pensò due volta a seguirlo alla corte di Alfor.  
La Principessa Allura fu ben felice di riavere il suo vecchio amico d’infanzia sotto il suo stesso tetto e se Sendak e Zaron ponevano domande sul perchè il Campione dei Galra faceva di tutto per non mettere piede su Daibazaal, Honerva era brava a farli tacere.  
Tornare a vivere nei territori centrali della Coalizione impose a Shiro di rientrare tra le fila delle Lame di Marmora ma il giovane Ibrido ne fu felice.  
“Io ho i miei doveri e tu i tuoi,” disse ad Adam, mentre si stringevano l’uno all’altro nel loro letto. “Ciò che davvero importa è avere una casa, un luogo sicuro in cui ritrovarsi.”  
L’Altean accettò quella situazione di buon grado e per un lungo periodo nessuno li disturbò. Mentre Shiro continuava a far parlare di sè alla fine di tutte le missioni a cui partecipava, Adam si creò il suo posto nel cuore del regno di Altea. Gli fu assegnata una squadra ad appena un anno di distanza alla sua ammissione alla flotta reale. Fu così che Veronica e Curtis entrarono nella sua vita.  
La prima, amica di vecchia data di Matt e Shiro, fu felicissima di conoscerlo e sottolineò con particolare entusiasmo quanto i suoi due compagni di avventure parlassero di lui in modi completamente opposti.  
“Non ne dubito,” disse Adam con una smorfia.  
Veronica si dimostrò un’ottima compagna di squadra fin da subito ma non gli diede mai la soddisfazione di sapere come Matthew Holt parlava di lui a chi non lo conosceva. “Posso dirti che Shiro è innamorato pazzo di te,” gli confidò un giorno. “Matt è pazzo e basta.”  
A differenza del nanerottolo occhialuto con i capelli orribili, Adam riuscì a trovare in Veronica un’alleata e decise di tenersela stretta.  
Curtis, al contrario, da principio non ebbe un grande impatto su di lui. Era un bravo ragazzo ed era facile collaborare sul lavoro. Non divennero mai amici ma era bravo in quello che faceva e il suo carattere mite contribuiva enormemente all’equilibrio all’interno della squadra.  
Per Adam fu facile adattarsi ad Altea e a imparare ad amarla.  
Gli unici motivi di tensione in quel periodo non arrivarono dal promesso sposo di Shiro, ma dal suo gemello, Ryou.  
“Gli ho raccontato di noi,” disse il mezzo Galra una sera, dopo essere rientrato da una missione particolarmente lunga. “L’ho detto a lui e alla persona che considero una madre.”  
Adam non lo biasimò per averlo fatto. “E che cosa hanno detto?”  
Shiro sorrise tristemente. “Krolia vorrebbe solo vedermi felice ma mi ha detto di fare attenzione,” disse. “Ryou era fuori di sè. Non ho fatto il tuo nome, tranquillo, ho solo detto loro che mi sono innamorato.”  
In quel periodo, Adam non si chiese mai che tipo di futuro potevano avere. Non mise mai in discussioni il loro legame, si limitò a non dare alcuna importanza al fatto che Shiro fosse promesso al pupillo dell’Imperatore Galra.  
Shiro era suo e Adam non voleva essere di nessun altro.  
Pur essendo un pessimista di natura, credette in loro fino alla fine.  
Quella speranza venne ripagata poco prima che Shiro raggiungesse l’età giusta per essere reclamato da Sendak. Fu Allura la prima a saperlo e fece convocare l’Ibrido nelle sue stanze per comunicargli la notizie di persona: Honerva aveva dato alla luce un bambino, un maschietto sano e forte che era stato presentato alla Coalizione come il legittimo erede al trono di Daibazaal.  
Impegnato con un’esercitazione in orbita, Adam venne a sapere del lieto evento solo alla fine della giornata di festa. Fu Shiro a dirglielo, stringendogli le mani tanto forte da fargli male.  
“Honerva lo ha tenuto segreto fino alla fine per paura che qualcosa andasse storto,” raccontò Shiro. I suoi occhi brillavano come non era mai successo. “Siamo liberi, Adam… Siamo finalmente liberi.”  
Fu uno dei giorni più felici della loro vita.

A distanza di anni, Allura avrebbe raccontato a Shiro di come l’ultimo atto della storia inesistente tra lui e Sendak si era tenuto a porte chiuse, poco dopo la nascita del Principe Lotor.  
Con Honerva ancora costretta a letto, Zarkon aveva esordito con un altro progetto matrimoniale che, a suo dire, avrebbe assicurato un futuro dorato a Daibazaal: “con un po’ di fortuna, il primo figlio di Shiro e Sendak nascerà prima che Lotor sappia camminare. Una volta cresciuti, sarebbe perfetto farli sposare, mia cara.”  
Allura raccontò che il viso Honerva aveva assunto un’espressione tanto terribile che suo padre, Alfor, si era sentito in dovere di toglierle il figlio neonato dalle braccia per paura che lo usasse come arma impropria da lanciare al marito.

Zarkon era serio nelle sue intenzioni ma non ebbe mai il tempo di renderle pubbliche. Per assurdo, le sue speranze si realizzarono ma solo a metà. Prima che il piccolo Lotor imparasse a camminare, Shiro annunciò l’arrivo di un altro bambino… Ma Sendak non fece mai parte di quella parte della storia.

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Altea -_

Shiro era bellissimo con i colori di Daibazaal addosso. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevano partecipato insieme a un evento ufficiale e Adam lo aveva dimenticato.  
Era anche la prima volta che vestivano i bambini in modo da rendere onore a entrambi i loro popoli. Rosso scuro per Keith. Blu e bianco per Lance.  
“Buono così, Keith,” disse Shiro, spazzolando i lunghi capelli neri del bambino seduto di fronte al grande specchio. Li raccolse in una coda alla base della nuca che legò con un nastro bordeaux.  
A Lance piaceva. Adam lo comprese da come se ne stava buono a guardare la mamma preparare il fratello per la festa.  
“È bello come una principessa bambina vero, mamma?” Lance cercò conferma nel genitore.  
“Sì, Keith sembra proprio un _principino_ vestito così,” concordò Shiro.  
Lance s’imbronciò. “Le principesse sono più belle, mamma!”  
“Ma io non sono una bambina!” Obiettò Keith.  
“Tuo fratello ti sta facendo un complimento.” Shiro posò un bacio tra i capelli corvini del bambino e si alzò in piedi. “Bene, siete pronti tutti e due.”  
Seduto in fondo al letto, Adam vide i suoi due bambini guardare suo marito incantati. Non era una novità vedere quell’espressione sul viso di Lance – dichiarava che da grande avrebbe sposato la mamma da quando aveva imparato a parlare –, ma il modo in cui gli occhi di Keith brillavano era del tutto inedito. “Sei bellissimo…” Mormorò timidamente.  
Quelle due parole presero di sorpresa Shiro quanto Adam.  
“Vero?” Lance saltellò, felice che il fratello avesse imparato a farsi piacere quello che era bello anche per lui. “Vero? Vero?”  
Shiro aggiustò una ribelle ciocca corvina dietro l’orecchio di Keith. “Grazie, amore mio.”  
“D’accordo…” Adam si alzò dal letto con un sospiro. “Il _principino blu_ con me.”  
Felice d’indossare gli stessi vestiti del suo papà, Lance gli prese la mano e drizzò la schiena con orgoglio.  
Shiro prese la mano di Keith. “Se non ti senti a tuo agio, basta che lo dici a me o papà, d’accordo?”  
Il bimbo annuì.  
Lance si voltò a rivolse a entrambi un sorriso rassicurante. “Non preoccuparti, mamma! Per questa sera, Keith sarà la mia _principessa_ e io sarà il suo _principe_!”  
Per loro fortuna, Keith si limitò a inarcare le sopracciglia in un’espressione perplessa.  
Adam e Shiro risero insieme.  
“Andiamo?” Chiese il primo.  
Il secondo annuì. “Andate avanti, vi seguiamo.”

Il soffitto della sala delle feste del palazzo di Altea era sorretto da grandi colonne bianche e sulla parete esterna grandi portefinestre permettevano agli invitato di entrare e uscire dai giardini reali. L’unico modo per accedervi era scendere in grande stile una scalinata che sottoponeva ogni invitato appena arrivato allo sguardo di una folla di nobili e leader politici. Shiro ebbe il potere d’illuminare l’intera sala soltanto comparendo in cima alla rampa. In molti furono felicemente sorpresi di vederlo dopo tanto passato sulla Terra, in ombra.  
“Questo è uno dei tuoi piccoli?” Chiese qualcuno, indicando Keith.  
“Sì,” rispose Shiro. “L’altro è il bambino che tiene per mano mio marito.”  
“Sono due splendidi gemelli!”  
“Vi ringrazio.”  
Ben presto, Adam venne circondato come Shiro ma nessuno si complimentò con lui per come difendeva i confini della Coalizione, nè s’interessò del progetto Atlas di cui era a capo. Tutti guardavano Lance e rimanevano stupiti da come lui avesse preso tutto da Adam, mentre Keith sembrava essere solo figlio di Shiro.  
“È una cosa rara ma non impossibile che i gemelli con diverse discendenze si dividano equamente il patrimonio genetico dei genitori, ma non è impossibile” spiegò l’ultima persona che Adam avrebbe voluto al suo fianco quella sera. “Ma alla gente piacciono le cose belle e, guarda un po’, tutti parlano con tuo marito e fanno gli occhi dolci ai tuoi gemelli e nessuno si accorge di te.”  
“Che cosa ci fai qui, Holt?”  
Matt gli diede un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla: era diventato alto quasi quanto lui negli anni e la cosa lo disturbava. “Ero sulla nave che ha portato qui te e la tua famiglia, ricordi?”  
“Intendo, che cosa ci fai qui alla festa? Tu odi le feste.”  
“È il primo evento pubblico a cui partecipate con i gemelli, non potevo perdermelo!” Esclamò Matt. “Shiro è a suo agio, mi fa piacere.”  
Eccome se lo era. In quel momento ad Adam parve di avere di fronte la versione adulta del ragazzino che si era spinto fino ai confine della Coalizione solo per conoscerlo. Al centro di quella sala del trono, Shiro _splendeva_ e il fatto che tenesse per mano un bambino non oscurava affatto quella luce. Allura comparve al suo fianco, lo prese sottobraccio con confidenza e Shiro le sorrise.  
Adam inspirò profondamente dal naso: quello avrebbe dovuto essere il suo posto, non della Principessa di Altea. Eppure sentiva che se si fosse immischiato in qualunque conversazione Shiro stesse tenendo, avrebbe rovinato irrimediabilmente la sua luce.  
“Papà, posso andare da mamma?” Domandò Lance.  
Adam annuì e lo lasciò andare, seguendolo con lo sguardo fino a che non afferrò la mano di Keith e Shiro si accorse che era vicino a lui.  
“Potevi andare anche tu,” disse Matt, prendendo due bicchieri di nunvil da un vassoio di passaggio. “Tieni.”  
Adam accettò l’offerta ma non aveva alcuna voglia di bere. “Non credo sia il caso.”  
“Per quale ragione?”  
“Non lo vedi?” Il giovane governatore si costrinse a buttare giù un sorso. “Sorride, sta bene.”  
“Sorride e sta bene anche a casa.”  
“Non così.”  
Matt gli lanciò un’occhiata sospettosa, “Vieni,” disse, afferrandogli il braccio. “Andiamo a fare un giro.”  
“Matt…”  
“E non lamentarti sempre, cammina!”

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Altea -_

Quando Shiro scoprì di aspettare un bambino, lui e Adam si erano già lasciati.

Orgogliosi com’erano, i litigi non erano nulla di anomalo nella loro relazione ma dopo l’uscita di scena di Sendak qualcosa cambiò. Nonostante non ci fossero più ragioni per vedere Shiro come il futuro Imperatore dei Galra, la sua fama non diminuì. Il suo nome era conosciuto in ogni angolo della Coalizione e tutti i reali volevano avere l’onore di averlo come ospite alle loro corti  
Shiro era una stella splendente sia nei cieli di Altea che in quelli di Daibazaal. Kolivan, il leader della Lama di Marmora, guardava a lui come suo successore e Krolia ne era orgogliosa.  
Nessuno parlava di Adam, in molti nemmeno sapevano che il Campione dei Galra era l’amante del miglior pilota della flotta reale di Altea.  
Shiro era tutto. Adam era nessuno.  
Col tempo, divenne una situazione difficile da gestire.  
Il tempo che Shiro passava a casa diminuì stagione dopo stagione. A causa del suo lavoro, per Adam era difficile seguirlo nei suoi spostamenti e spesso si ritrovava a fissare il lato vuoto nel letto chiedendosi quando avrebbe passato un’altra notte col suo amato. Shiro, da parte sua, divenne bravo a _non_ mantenere le promesse.  
Adam aveva imparato che era impossibile rimanere perennemente in contatto quando era in missione, ma Shiro arrivò a sparire per delle settimane lasciandolo in uno stato di angoscia tale da spezzargli il respiro.  
“Hai mai pensato di lasciare l’ordine?” Gli domandò Adam una sera.  
Shiro lo guardò come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo. “Perchè me lo chiedi?”  
“Hai mai pensato a una vita più sicura? Hai sempre detto che essere un guerriero non ti piace, potresti essere un pilota e basta. Alfor sarebbe felice di averti nella sua flotta.”  
“Sono felice così, Adam,” tagliò corto Shiro.  
L’Altean non riuscì a piegare la testa di fronte a quel muro. “Io no…”  
I litigi aumentarono, i periodi di lontananza anche. Col tempo, Shiro finì per cercare Adam solo quando il calore lo costringeva a casa. Era stato il mezzo Galra a chiedere al compagno di essere il suo amante completamente, anche in quei momenti che tanto odiava.  
“È come una cerimonia,” gli aveva detto una volta, prima che la promessa di matrimonio tra lui e Sendak venisse annullata. “Sei il primo con cui ho fatto l’amore e vorrei che fossi anche il primo a reclamarmi.”  
Adam ne era stato onorato.  
Ora che il momento di massima vulnerabilità di Shiro era l’unica occasione in cui potevano condividere un po’ d’intimità, Adam lo odiava.  
Il punto di rottura lo raggiunsero a causa di Curtis.  
L’evento di per sè fu piuttosto stupido. Di ritorno da una missione, Adam trovò Shiro nell’hangar della flotta reale ad aspettarlo. Probabilmente lo fece per farsi perdonare l’ultima promessa non mantenuta, ma quando Adam mise piede a terra, Shiro non era da solo.  
Curtis non riuscì mai ad attirare la sua attenzione come in quel momento. Veronica era rimasta nella sua squadra, lui era stato riassegnato per motivi che ad Adam non erano mai stati spiegati. Non c’era mai stata occasione di presentarlo a Shiro, eppure eccolo lì che rideva e scherzava con il suo compagno come se si conoscessero da sempre.  
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
“Mi fa piacere vedere che riesci a sorridere allegramente anche con un estraneo ma non riesci a farlo con me,” disse Adam velenoso, varcando la porta di casa.  
Shiro lo guardò confuso. “Di che stai parlando?”  
“Di Curtis,” rispose l’Altean, secco. “Almeno, ti sei presentato prima di civettare con lui?”  
Gli occhi di Shiro erano grandi, feriti. “Curtis non è un estraneo,” spiegò. “Ci siamo conosciuti tempo fa, durante una missione. È un amico.” Lo disse in buona fede, sperando che quella spiegazione fosse sufficiente a placare l’animo del compagno.  
Ottenne l’effetto contrario.  
“Quando è successo?” Domandò Adam orripilato.  
Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Non ricordo con precisione.”  
“Non ti credo. Quando è successo?”  
Il mezzo Galra si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva. “Mi stai accusando di qualcosa, Adam?”  
“Non lo so! Qualcosa non deve andare se puoi sorridere in quel modo con Curtis ma con me riesci solo a scopare quando non hai il controllo di te!”  
La lite che seguì fu furibonda, figlia dell’incomprensione che aveva caratterizzato il loro rapporto per un periodo troppo lungo perchè potessero evitare di provare rancore l’uno per l’altro. Dopo aver dichiarato che non voleva più avere niente a che fare con Shiro, fu Adam ad andarsene.

Shiro e Curtis presero a frequentarsi ufficialmente un mese dopo la loro rottura. Fu Veronica a dirlo, lo fece per paura che lo venisse a sapere da qualcuno che non gli era amico.  
“Mi dispiace,” gli disse. “Ma ti assicuro che è una cosa recente. Non ti ha mai tradito, te lo giuro. Shiro ti amava, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.”  
Adam non le credette ma non glielo disse. “Grazie per essere stata sincera con me.”  
Si promise che avrebbe smesso di pensare a Shiro a partire dal giorno dopo.

Non ci riuscì. 

Ryou fece la sua disastrosa comparsa in scena sette settimane dopo la fine della storia tra lui e Shiro. La tragedia venne annunciata da tre colpi secchi contro la porta della sua camera del dormitorio. L’errore di Adam fu aprire senza informarsi sull’identità di chi lo stava disturbando.  
“ _Quiznak_...” Gli sfuggì quando si ritrovò davanti una versione più alta, più viola e _molto Galra_ del suo ex.  
“Sei tu Adam?” Domandò il gigante, quasi ringhiando.  
“Non ne sono sicuro…”  
“Ryou, per tutti gli dei!” Di tutte le persone che forse provavano affetto per lui, fu proprio Matthew Holt a salvarlo da morte certa spuntando dal nulla e frapponendosi tra loro alla velocità della luce. “Non fare gesti avventati!”  
Adam dovette sforzarsi molto per non ridere: avrebbe potuto usare il suo _salvatore_ come _poggiamento_ , con che coraggio pensava di poterlo difendere dall’energumeno che gli era di fronte?  
“Ricordati che non sappiamo se è lui il colpevole!” Esclamò Matt.  
“Poco male, li ucciderò tutti e due e mi toglierò ogni dubbio!”  
Prima che Adam potesse chiedere di cosa stavano parlando, venne afferrato per il bavero e sollevato di peso dal pavimento.  
“Ryou!” Matt si aggrappò al braccio del Galra. “Detesto dover essere io a dirlo ma non puoi ucciderlo!”  
“Posso sapere il motivo di questa follia?” Tuonò Adam, afferrando il polso del Galra con entrambe le mani.  
“Hai rovinato mio fratello e pagherai con la via per questo!” Ringhiò Ryou.  
Adam strabuzzò gli occhi. “Io ho… Non sono io che l’ho tradito con il primo che è passato!”  
“Shiro non ti ha tradito, idiota!” Esclamò Matt risentito, ancora appeso al braccio del Galra. “Sei tu che lo hai abbandonato!”  
“È questo che racconta quel bastardo?”  
Ryou digrignò i denti, mostrando i canini appuntiti. “Come osi?”  
“Oh, bene! Lo spettacolo non è finito, temevo di essere in ritardo.” Veronica intervenne sulla scena con _molta calma_. “Ryou, che ne dici di far tornare tutti con i piedi per terra?”  
Adam fu sorpreso di vedere il Galra seguire il consiglio della giovane Altean, anche se sia lui che Matt si ritrovarono con il di dietro per terra.  
“Cinque minuti, Veronica!” Sibilò Ryou. “Non un istante di più…” E sparì in fondo al corridoio.  
Adam non poteva credere a quello che era appena successo. “Quello è il fratello di Shiro?”  
Veronica s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mentre Matt si sedeva contro lo stipite della porta. “Stai bene?” Domandò lei.  
“No, non sto bene!” Esclamò Adam, isterico. “Il gemello gigante del mio ex ha appena tentato di uccidermi.”  
Matt gli allungò un calcio. “Te lo saresti meritato!”  
“Ancora? Shiro sta con Curtis, non mi pare abbia il cuore spezzate. Che cosa volete da me?”  
“Non è una cosa che riguarda Curtis,” spiegò Veronica, “ma solo te e Shiro.”

 

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Altea -_

C’erano dei divanetti vicino alla rampa di scale, abbastanza in disparte da non sentirsi circondati dalla folla degli invitati ma anche vicini al tavolo dei dolci quanto bastava per fare felice Matt. “Arrivo dritto al putto, Adam,” disse, con la bocca piena. “Io e Veronica siamo tanto preoccupati per te.”  
Adam piegò le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico. “Lei posso crederlo, ma tu…”  
“Ehi! Sono rimasto fedelmente al tuo fianco da quando sei governatore.”  
“Solo perchè il tuo migliore amico ha dato alla luce i miei figli.”  
“Dettagli,” replicò Matt, afferrando un altro dolcetto. “Tu e Shiro state bene?”  
No, Adam non stava bene per nulla. “Matt, vivi con noi.”  
“Sì, lo chiedo per questo: sei sempre distante, a tratti depresso, persino quando stai con i bambini hai la testa altrove.”  
“Sono solo stanco.”  
“Di cosa?”  
_Delle mie paranoie, della mia constante guerra contro l’universo per impedirgli di portare mio marito via da me._ “Sai…” Infilò le dita sotto i naselli degli occhiali e si massaggiò il naso. “Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro, a quando ero poco più di un ragazzino e Shiro era la cosa più bella e più terribile che avevo.”  
Sconcertato dall’aver ottenuto un qualche risultato, Matt prese un sorso del suo nunvil molto lentamente, quasi avesse paura che un movimento brusco potesse ricordare ad Adam che stava parlando con _lui_ e che non era degno della sua fiducia. “Parli di quando vi siete lasciati?”  
“Convivevo con l’angoscia in quel periodo,” confessò Adam. “Shiro spariva in missione la maggior parte del tempo e io me ne stavo a casa col terrore che non sarebbe mai tornato, poi lo faceva ed era come se niente fosse ed io...” si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“La buttavi in rabbia,” concluse Matt.  
“Poi sono cominciati i viaggi diplomatici, tutti i grandi eventi a cui non ho mai potuto accompagnarlo.” Adam sbuffò. “Vedi com’è Shiro in questo ambiente? Neanche Allura riesce a ottenere un risultato simile.”  
“Quindi all’angoscia si è aggiunta la gelosia?”  
“Io e Shiro stavamo diventando due estranei che passavano il loro tempo insieme a litigare o ad andare a letto insieme.”  
“Ed è successo quel che è successo,” concluse Matt. “Ma non può capitare di nuovo: Shiro è sempre a casa con i gemelli e tu non stai mai via per troppo tempo.”  
“Ma ora Shiro è candidato a divenire il primo Capitano dell’Atlas,” disse Adam con malinconia.  
A Matt andò di traverso il nunvil che stava bevendo. “Shiro, _cosa?_ ”  
“Non mi mette più in disparte perchè abbiamo dei figli in comune, ma se arrivassi a tarpargli le ali non me lo perdonerebbe mai… Non una seconda volta.”  
Il giovane Holt si diede un paio di colpi sul petto. “Adam, un passo indietro, cos’è questa storia di Shiro e dell’Atlas?”  
Adam, però, si era completamente dimenticato dell’interlocutore al suo fianco. “Se non fosse stato per i bambini, io e Shiro non saremmo niente,” concluse con espressione vuota e voce incolore. “Se ho sposato l’amore della mia vita lo devo a uno scivolone. Nulla di più. Nulla di meno. E se Shiro tornerà a essere _Shiro_ , non ci sarà più spazio per me nel nuovo mondo che creerà per se stesso.”  
Matt lasciò andare uno sbuffo, poi vuotò il suo bicchiere in un’unica sorsata. “Adam,” disse con estrema serietà. “Sei consapevole che quella che credi sia la prossima fine della storia tua e di Shiro è solo una paranoia, vero?”  
Adam non gli rispose, si alzò in piedi e appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo. “Mi serve aria.”

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

La vecchia hooverbike rossa con cui Adam lo aveva portato a correre il giorno che si erano dati il primo bacio era ancora al suo posto quando Shiro tornò alla Galaxy Garrison. Posò la mano sul telaio ormai consumato, privo di venice in alcuni punti e sorrise tristemente. La Terra era l’unico posto sicuro a cui era riuscito a pensare per sè e per… Si passò la mancina sulla pancia distrattamente, poi lasciò ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco.  
Sapeva che scappare non avrebbe risolto in alcun modo la sua situazione ma dopo aver spezzato il cuore a Curtis aveva bisogno di stare da solo, lontano da tutti, anche dai suoi amici.  
Lui e Curtis si erano frequentati amichevolmente tre settimane, troppo poco perchè Shiro potesse intravvedere un futuro per loro e lasciare Adam nel passato.  
“Possiamo provarci insieme,” gli aveva suggerimento dolcemente, quando Shiro gli aveva confessato perchè era meglio che non si vedessero più. “Posso starti vicino. Si tratta di una bella cosa, in fondo.”  
Shiro non gli aveva detto che per lui era come la realizzazione di un incubo. Era stato abbastanza difficile confessargli la verità sui sentimenti che stringeva nel cuore.  
“È il bambino di Adam, Curtis.”  
“Non m’importa, Shiro.”  
“A me sì…”  
Lo aveva ferito ma era stato così gentile da comprenderlo e lasciarlo andare senza giudicarlo. Non come Ryou, che prima gli aveva urlato addosso poi aveva giurato che avrebbe ucciso entrambi i suoi amanti per aver osato mancargli di rispetto. Shiro non aveva perso tempo a dirgli che lui e Curtis non avevano avuto modo di divenire amanti, che Adam era stato l’unico. Aveva affidato il suo segreto a Matt e Veronica ed era fuggito il più lontano possibile da Altea e Daibazaal.  
Salì in sella alla hooverbike ed afferrò il volante ma non pensò nemmeno per un istante di accendere il motore. Per quanto desiderasse correre un po’ nel deserto e liberare la mente, sapeva che non era sicuro e non voleva fare del male al suo bambino più di quanto gliene stava già facendo.  
“Mi dispiace sia capitato a te,” mormorò a qualcuno che non poteva udirlo.  
“Io non credo che gli dispiaccia.”  
Shiro sollevò lo sguardo: era Adam. Non se ne sorprese ma nemmeno ne fu felice.  
“Matt o Veronica?” Domandò, lasciando andare il volante per sollevare la schiena.  
“Tutti e due,” rispose Adam, camminando tra le hooverbike per avvicinarsi. “Ho conosciuto tuo fratello: ha tentato di uccidermi.”  
Shiro non gli disse che non gli dispiaceva affatto. “Non eri obbligato a cercarmi.”  
“Non mi ha obbligato nessuno.”  
“Hai detto di non voler più avere a che fare con me,” ribatté il mezzo Galra, velenoso. “Mi hai dato del bugiardo, del traditore e poi te ne sei andato.”  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Hai fatto la povera vittima anche con Curtis?”  
“Lui lascialo fuori.”  
“Certo, si è accontentato dei miei scarti, come posso volergli male? Mi fa solo pena.”  
Shiro lo guardò come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo. “Non ti avvicinare più a me,” disse disgustato, scendendo dalla hooverbike rossa.  
Adam si morse la lingua e si diede dell’idiota. “Aspetta, Shiro,” disse, afferrandogli il braccio. “Sono stato uno stronzo… _Sono_ uno stronzo ma sono arrabbiato, va bene?”  
Il mezzo Galra si liberò dalla sua stretta ma non tentò di scappare di nuovo. “Tu sei arrabbiato?” Domandò con la voce tremante per la rabbia. “ _Tu_?”  
Sì, Adam sapeva di non essere innocente ma non avrebbe abbassato il capo sotto il peso delle sue colpe. “Stai bene?” Domandò, sinceramente preoccupato.  
“Perchè t’interessa?”  
“Shiro, metti da parte l’orgoglio per una volta!”  
“Sono un Galra, ti ricordo.”  
“Solo quando ti fa comodo.”  
Non fu l’accusa peggiore uscita dalla bocca di Adam ma fu l’ultima di una lunga serie. Il pugno di Shiro si abbatté sulla sua guancia con una forza tale che l’Altean temette che la sua mandibola finisse sul pavimento. Non accadde ma, in compenso, a terra ci finì lui.  
Shiro si pentì presto di quanto aveva fatto. “Adam!” S’inginocchiò a terra. “Scusami, ho esagerato!”  
Adam si teneva il mento, chiedendosi se i suoi connotati fossero ancora tutti al loro posto. Gli occhiali almeno erano ancora intatti.  
“Adam!” Shiro gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Parlami! Hai una commozione cerebrale?”  
L’Altean aprì un singolo occhio. “Secondo te come faccio a saperlo?”  
Shiro prese un respiro profondo. “Mi hai fatto male,” disse. “Mi hai fatto molto male.” Nonostante le sue parole, gli tirò la frangia all’indietro con una carezza.  
“Allora siamo pari,” rispose Adam, stordito. Il dolore al viso si stava facendo pulsante e il pavimento era freddo ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzarsi. “Da quanto?” Domandò. “Da quanto lo sai?”  
Shiro appoggiò la schiena alla hooverbike rossa e aiutò Adam a poggiare la testa sulle sue gambe. “Una settimana. Penso che sia successo durante l’ultimo calore, prima che litigassimo.”  
Adam strinse le labbra e annuì. “Mi dispiace, pensavo di essere stato attento.”  
“Non sono arrabbiato per questo,” replicò Shiro. “Eravamo in due a fare l’amore.”  
“Sì, ma questo è il peggiore dei tuoi incubi che diviene realtà.”  
Il mezzo Galra non gli diede nè ragione nè torto. “È successo e basta, Adam.”  
L’altro annuì distrattamente. “Curtis è stato duro con te quando glielo hai detto?”  
“No, voleva prendersi cura di me e del bambino.”  
Adam si costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. “E perchè non hai accettato?”  
“Lo frequentavo da tre settimane!” Esclamò Shiro come se fosse ovvio. “Non sarebbe stato giusto!”  
“Però è stato giusto non avvisarmi!”  
“Sei stato il primo a dire di non volermi vedere mai più!” Ricordò il mezzo Galra. “Te lo avrei detto, avevo solo bisogno di pensare…”  
Adam cercò la sua mano e quando la trovò, Shiro non si ritrasse. “Non ho respirato per un’ora dopo che Veronica me lo ha detto,” raccontò. “E quando Holt ha aggiunto che eri qui da solo…”  
“Non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi protegga.”  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sempre il solito ritornello.”  
Shiro s’imbronciò. “Non voglio essere protetto.”  
“Tranquillo, Shiro, non ne ho il potere!” Era una verità con cui Adam era venuto a patti, suo malgrado. “Ma voglio starti vicino, va bene? Voglio prendermi cura di te.”  
Shiro storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Io non lo voglio un uomo che sta con me solo perchè abbiamo concepito per sbaglio un figlio.”  
“Maledizione!” Adam sbuffò e si alzò a sedere. “Ma lo vuoi capire che sono qui per te?” Era stanco, esasperato.  
Anche Shiro lo era. “Non saresti mai venuto a cercarmi se non avessi saputo del bambino!”  
“Se non fosse per il bambino, tu saresti con Curtis adesso!”  
“E allora?” Gli occhi grigi di Shiro si riempirono di lacrime. “Non valeva la pena lottare per me? Ti eri convinto che ti avevo tradito, che non ti amavo più e mi hai lasciato per non dover fare i conti con le tue paranoie, Adam!”  
L’Altean strinse i pugni. “Nemmeno tu sei venuto a cercarmi…”  
“Te ne sei andato per primo!”  
“Va bene!” Adam sollevò le braccia e cessò le ostilità. “Io mi arrendo. Non la voglio più combattere questa guerra.”  
Shiro puntò lo sguardo sul pavimento, entrambe le mani in grembo. “Sarai suo padre se lo vorrai, Adam ma non restare con me per lui. Non è giusto per nessuno dei tre.”  
“E se io volessi anche te?” Ribatté Adam. “Sei io volessi questo dannato _noi_?”  
Shiro appoggiò la nuca al telaio rosso della hooverbike alle sue spalle. “C’è ancora tempo…” Lo disse più a se stesso che all’altro.

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Altea -_

Keith riuscì a resistere in mezzo alla folla per quasi un’ora. Fosse stato per Lance, sarebbero rimasti lì a prendersi i complimenti da tutti fino al sorgere del sole. Keith, però, non amava essere al centro dell’attenzione e, soprattutto, non gli piaceva essere circondato da estranei che si prendevano la libertà di accarezzarlo come se fosse un cucciolo.  
Quando non ce la fece più, sollevò entrambe le braccia verso Shiro, implorandolo con i grandi occhi viola pieni di lacrime. “Mamma…”  
Shiro non esitò a interrompere la conversazione. “Che cosa c’è, amore mio?” Domandò, poggiando un ginocchio a terra.  
Keith gli strinse immediatamente le braccia intorno al collo. Vedendo il fratello in difficoltà, Lance gli accarezzò i capelli. “Keithy…”  
Shiro comprese senza aver bisogno di spiegazioni e si alzò in piedi sollevando tra le braccia il suo bambino.  
“Va tutto bene?” S’informò Allura, preoccupata.  
Shiro annuì. “Noi usciamo un po’,” le disse. “Mi dispiace.”  
La Principessa scosse la testa. “Non dirlo nemmeno.”

Anche Shiro tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando riuscirono a lasciarsi la folla alle spalle per ritrovarsi tutti e tre sulla balconata.  
“Keithy sta male, mamma?” Domandò Lance, preoccupato.  
“No, tesoro,” rispose Shiro, mettendo Keith a sedere sul parapetto bianco. “Si è solo innervosito un po’.” Prese il viso del bambino tra le mani e ne asciugò le guance. “A tuo fratello non piace la confusione, lo sai.”  
Lance accarezzò il ginocchio per gemello per consolarlo. “Va tutto bene, Keithy.”  
Keith non gli rispose, sfregandosi gli occhi con i pugni chiusi. “Mi dispiace.”  
Shiro gli baciò i capelli. “Non è successo nulla, piccolo.”  
“Ma questa festa era importante per te!” Esclamò Keith, sollevando i grandi occhi viola su quelli del genitore.  
“A me interessa che tu e Lance stiate bene,” replicò Shiro, pazientemente. “E anche vostro padre.”  
Nel sentir nominare il secondo genitore, Lance prese a guardarsi intorno. “Dov’è papà?”  
Anche Shiro se ne ricordò solo in quel momento. “Deve essere da qualche parte nel salone, Lance. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Andiamo a cercarlo?”  
“Aspetta che tuo fratello riprenda fiato per un attimo.”  
“Shiro?”  
Il mezzo Galra sorrise ancor prima di voltarsi. “Eccoti, Ad-”  
Non era Adam. Il giovane Altean che aveva chiamato il suo nome aveva la pelle più scura e gli occhi più chiari. “Curtis…” Shiro sorrise e l’altro fece lo stesso.  
“Mi avevano detto che eri tornato ad Altea ma pensavo fosse solo un pettegolezzo,” ammise Curtis. “Mi fa piacere rivederti.”  
“Fa piacere anche a me.”  
“Chi è, mamma?” Lance cercò subito informazioni.  
“Lui è un vecchio collega di papà, tesoro,” rispose Shiro.  
“Di quando volava nella flotta reale?” Aggiunse Keith, ora più tranquillo.  
“Esatto.”  
Curtis accettò quella definizione con un sorriso malinconico e allontanò lo sguardo dal viso del mezzo Galra per guardare i due bambini. “Quindi sono loro le tue due stelle gemelle?”  
Shiro annuì con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Lui è Lance,” disse, passando una mano tra i capelli castani del piccolo Altean. “E lui è Keith,” disse accarezzando la guancia ancora umida del suo secondo figlio con il dorso della mano.  
“Piacere!” Cinguettò Lance.  
“Sì, tanto piacere…” Bofonchiò Keith.  
“Sono splendidi, Shiro,” disse Curtis con un sorriso intenerito.  
“Ti ringrazio,” rispose il mezzo Galra.  
“Tuo marito è con te?” Aggiunse l’Altean. “Vorrei parlargli.”  
Shiro fu sorpreso da quella richiesta. “Adam è venuto alla festa con noi ma lo abbiamo perso di vista. Perchè volevi parlargli?”  
Il destino volle che Adam uscisse sulla balconata proprio in quel momento. “Shiro?” Chiamò, riconoscendo la divisa dai toni violacei e rosso scuro tipica dei rappresentanti di Daibazaal.  
Fu l’uomo che gli era di fronte, quello con addosso l’uniforme dei piloti della flotta reale che Adam non riconobbe fino a che non si voltò nella direzione. Allora gelò. “Curtis…”  
“Papà!” Ignaro di quanto stava accadendo, Lance saltellò nella sua direzione e pretese di essere preso in braccio.  
Shiro sentì che stava per scatenarsi una tempesta. Sollevò Keith dal parapetto e intervenne prima che si abbattesse su di loro. “Curtis ti stava cercando.”  
Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Stava cercando me?” Domandò dubbioso.  
“Sì,” confermò l’interessato con un sorriso gentile. “Volevo parlarti riguardo al progetto Atlas.”  
Adam voleva prenderlo a pugni. Non sopportava quel suo atteggiamento eternamente gentile, quei suoi continui tentativi di andare d’accordo con tutti e di evitare le tensioni. “Parla,” ordinò, secco.  
Shiro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia ma lo ignorò.  
Quando Curtis prese a parlare lo fece con un sorriso cortese e il giovane governatore lo odiò ancora di più. “Ho sentito dire che tuo marito è candidato per divenire il primo Capitano dell’Atlas.”  
“E…?”  
“Pensavo fosse corretto informarti che sono stato selezionato per far parte dell’equipaggio del ponte di comando.” Curtis fu sincero, diretto e la cosa peggiore fu che sorrideva ancora.  
“Io ti voglio picchiare,” sibilò Adam a bassa voce.  
Il pilota inarcò le sopracciglia. “Cosa?”  
“Comincia a fare freddo,” intervenne Shiro. “Adam, metti giù Lance, vi aspettiamo dentro.”  
Il governatore eseguì senza staccare gli occhi dal viso dell’altro Altean nemmeno per un istante.  
Mentre afferrare la mano di Lance, Shiro guardò Curtis un’ultima volta. “Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti.”  
“Spero che la prossima volta accada sul ponte di Comando dell’Atlas,” rispose il pilota e Adam si chiese se era un completo idiota o se voleva morire di un’improvvisa morte violenta. Mise da parte tutta la cortesia una volta che le orecchie dei suoi figli furono a distanza di sicurezza da eventuali parole moleste.  
“Fammi capire,” cominciò il giovane governatore. “Quasi sette anni fa, mio marito ti ha frequentato per _tre settimane_ con l’intenzione di renderti il mio ripiego e tu ti senti in dovere di venirmi a rassicurare della tua eventuale presenza nella sua vita sul posto di lavoro?”  
Anche Curtis si fece serio. “Shiro merita il meglio.”  
“Non una parola di più su mio marito o ti cambio i connotati,” lo avvertì Adam con gelida calma.  
“So che non c’è stato molto tra di noi in passato,” disse Curtis. “Ma conosco tutte le turbolenze che hanno portato all’inizio e alla fine della nostra relazione, così-”  
“Baciare per tre volte un ragazzo non significa avere con lui una relazione!”  
“Volevo solo che la mia presenza all’interno dell’equipaggio dell’Atlas non compromettesse la possibilità di Shiro di esserne il Capitano.”  
“E perchè ti dai tanta importanza?” Domandò Adam. _Perchè Curtis avrebbe dovuto essere il nuovo inizio di Shiro dopo di te,_ gli rispose una voce diabolica. _Perchè perdere contro le stelle è un conto, ma confrontarsi con un altro uomo di carne e sangue fa paura._  
“Non siamo mai stati amici,” ammise Curtis, accennando un sorriso. “Ma abbiamo lavorato insieme per molto tempo e il poco che ho passato con Shiro, prima e dopo che vi eravate lasciati, lui non faceva che parlare di te.”  
Adam sospirò esasperato: non le voleva sapere quelle cose, non voleva avere altri dettagli della separazione tra lui e Shiro con cui farsi impazzire.  
“Ho imparato a conoscerti, Adam e sono un uomo: sapevo che la mia presenza sull’Atlas ti avrebbe dato fastidio.”  
Quello che gli dava davvero fastidio era essere tanto insicuro della relazione con suo marito da riconoscere in uno qualunque, con cui si era scambiato pochi baci a dir tanto, come un rivale da temere. “Shiro non ha ancora deciso niente riguardo all’Atlas,” disse. “Ma immagino che debba ringraziarti per la tua sincerità.” Adam lo disse senza credere a una sola parola. Se la ragione lo avesse abbandonato per pochi, letali istanti, avrebbe volentieri fatto di Curtis qualcosa da prendere a calci per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione.  
Si rese conto, però, che quell’uomo non era davvero nessuno. Poteva avere avuto una cotta per Shiro – come tanti altri – e doveva aver giocato le carte giuste per convincerlo a fidarsi di lui dopo che Adam era fuggito a gambe levate. Ma che cos’era quello in confronto al crescere insieme, imparare ad amarsi – e anche odiarsi –, dare alla luce due splendidi bambini e vederli diventare grandi giorno dopo giorno?  
“Torno dalla mia famiglia,” concluse Adam.  
Forse l’unica soluzione a tutto quello era smettere di vivere nella sua testa e affrontare Shiro a cuore aperto.

**[Ieri]**  
_\- Terra -_

Adam si era sempre definito un uomo razionale e la sua educazione fatta di strategie politiche e militari non aveva fatto altro che rafforzare quel lato della sua personalità. Non era un sognatore, non era come Shiro. Credeva solo a ciò che poteva vedere con i suoi occhi e toccare con mano. Il dolce peso tra le sue braccia era reale e poteva sentire il calore che emanava contro il suo petto. Adam poteva studiare con attenzione la curva morbida delle guance paffute, la linea del naso simile a una virgola e i contorni della piccola bocca a cuore. Con un po’ d’impegno sarebbe anche riuscito a contare le ciglia scure. Si limitò a verificare che le dita minuscole, strette a pugno fossero cinque per mano.  
Era tutto concreto, innegabile ma Adam concesse al suo scetticismo ancora un istante di dubbio: accarezzò il faccino rotondo con la punta dell’indice, toccò i marchi a forma di petalo sulle gote. Erano azzurri, simili ai suoi ma più chiari.  
Non fu sufficiente a convincerlo che quel momento era reale.  
Suo figlio era lì, vivo e tra le sue braccia e Adam non riusciva a crederlo.  
“Si è addormentato?”  
L’Altean sollevò lo sguardo. “Ti eri addormentato anche tu.”  
Shiro era steso su un fianco al centro del grande letto, la mano destra posata sul fagottino rosso che gli era accanto. “Non voglio perdermi questi momenti.”  
“Secondo Krolia ne avremo fino allo sfinimento di momenti come questo,” replicò Adam, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Si sporse per controllare che il secondo gemellino stesse bene e due grandi occhi scuri risposero al suo sguardo con fermezza. “Non ne vuole sapere, eh?”  
Shiro sorrise, posando un bacio sulla testolina ricoperta di capelli nerissimi. “ _Keith_ ha già un bel caratterino, eh? È proprio un Galra…”  
“Cioè gli piace fare come gli pare senza ascoltare nessuno,” ribatté Adam. “Come la mamma,” baciò il neonato addormentato tra le sue braccia e lo guardò con rassegnazione. “La vita vicina a due Galra non sarà facile, _Lance_ , ma ce la caveremo.”  
Shiro lasciò andare un sospiro stanco. “Sono contento che stiano entrambi bene.”  
Adam lo guardò preoccupato. “Tu come ti senti?”  
“Me la caverò, loro hanno la priorità.”  
“Lance è già perfettamente a suo agio e Keith è irriducibile. Guardalo, è appena nato e vuole divorare tutto il mondo intorno a sè con uno sguardo. Non mi preoccupo per loro, mi preoccupo per te.”  
“Prima ho sentito Matt e Veronica festeggiare perchè dato che sono due gemelli possono viziarne uno per uno.”  
Adam sentì il respiro venire meno. “Ecco, adesso sono preoccupato anche per loro.”  
Shiro ridacchio. “Vieni qui…” Lo spinse a chinarsi verso di lui e a baciarlo.  
Il piccoletto avvolto nel fagottino rosso ebbe anche il coraggio di lamentarsene.  
“Te lo restituisco subito, Keith,” disse Adam.  
Shiro sollevò dal letto il piccolo dai capelli corvini come i suoi e lo strinse al petto. “Che ne dici di dormire un po’, Keith? Il mondo sarà ancora qui quando ti sveglierai.”

Quando Keith e Lance vennero alla luce, i loro cuori non erano ancora guariti ma cominciarono a farlo da quel giorno. Tenere tra le braccia i loro bambini fu l’inizio di una rinascita per loro, anche se complicata e graduale.

Per il loro primo compleanno, sia Keith che Lance impararono a camminare – il primo meglio del secondo – e mentre Shiro imprecava contro chiunque gli venisse in mente sopra il suo ennesimo tentativo fallito di cucinare una torta, uno dei gemelli tirò l’orlo del suo grembiule da cucina e l’altro gli porse una scatolina blu scuro contenente un anello.  
Fu così che Adam gli chiese di sposarlo.

**[Oggi]**  
_\- Altea -_

Fermo sulla porta, Adam restò a guardare mentre Shiro faceva coricare i loro bambini nel grande letto che avrebbero condiviso per le notti che sarebbero rimasti su Altea. Lance era sereno e si addormentò subito, Keith ebbe bisogno di qualche coccola in più.  
“Va tutto bene, amore,” sentì mormorare Shiro. “Il mondo sarà ancora qui quando ti sveglierai.”  
Quelle parole riportarono Adam alla prima notte che avevano passato con i loro tesori. Dovevano avere un qualcosa di magico perchè come convinsero Keith a chiudere gli occhi allora, adesso lo spinsero ad accucciarsi accanto al fratello e ad addormentarsi.  
Shiro li baciò entrambi prima di raggiungerlo. “Sono bellissimi, vero?”  
“Certo che lo sono,” rispose Adam con un sorriso malinconico.  
“Va tutto bene?” Shiro gli accarezzò il viso.  
Suo marito gli afferrò la mano. “Vieni. Il cielo è limpido e si vedono bene le stelle.”  
Lo condusse sulla balconata della loro camera e Shiro sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo. “Avevo dimenticato com’era il cielo di Altea.”  
“Ti mancava?” Chiese Adam, appoggiando la schiena al parapetto.  
Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so, non trovo le stesse costellazioni che ho insegnato a riconoscere ai bambini e mi sento smarrito.”  
“Questa è stata la tua casa per tanto tempo.”  
“No. Daibazaal e Altea non sono mai stati realmente la mia casa. Le stelle lo erano, mi sentivo al sicuro solo su una nave sospesa nel nulla. La Terra è la prima _vera_ casa che ho.”  
Adam incrociò le braccia contro il petto. “Non me lo hai mai detto.”  
“Forse dovevo allontanarmi per rifletterci,” replicò Shiro, piegando i gomiti sul parapetto e abbassando lo sguardo sui giardini reali sotto di loro. “O forse _casa_ è semplicemente dove siete tu, Keith e Lance.”  
Adam si umettò le labbra. “Ti piacerebbe chiamare l’Atlas la tua casa?”  
Il mezzo Galra sospirò e scosse la testa. “Non dobbiamo parlarne ora, Adam. Siamo stan-”  
“Saresti perfetto come capitano,” lo interruppe l’Altean. “E ameresti esserlo. Non negarlo per non darmi pensiero.”  
Shiro non rispose immediatamente, ma si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo con fare colpevole. “Mi dispiace.”  
Adam lasciò andare una risata amara. “Per cosa?” Gli chiese. “Per averti dato la vita che hai sempre _temuto_?”  
Fu allora che Shiro seppe che qualcosa non andava. Si allontanò dal parapetto per spostarsi di fronte a suo marito. “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Tu desideri le stelle, Shiro. Tu volevi la libertà, il brivido dell’esplorazione… Io ti ho costretto a qualcosa di completamente ordinario.”  
“Ordinario?” Shiro rise, divertito. “È così che definisci i due gemellini che dormono nella stanza accanto?”  
“Sono serio, Shiro.”  
“Anche io…” Il mezzo Galra gli afferrò le mani e le strinse forte. “Che cos’è che ti tormenta, Adam?”  
L’Altean abbassò lo sguardo. “Ci sono giorni in cui non riesco a smettere di pensare che sei mio solo perchè abbiamo concepito i bambini per sbaglio.”  
Shiro gelò ma non lo interruppe.  
“M’immagino come sarebbe andata se non avessi scoperto di aspettare Lance e Keith. Immagino te e Curtis insieme, piloti della Coalizione e-”  
“Adam,” Shiro lo interruppe fermamente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Forse non ho scelto di concepire i bambini ma ho voluto tenerli. Forse non ci saremmo mai più incontrati senza di loro ma è successo e tutto quello che è avvenuto dopo è stata una scelta di entrambi. Io ho _voluto_ che mi stessi vicino, ho _voluto_ innamorarmi di te di nuovo ed è per questo che quando mi ha chiesto di sposarti ti ho detto sì.” Appoggiò la fronte a quella del marito. “I nostri figli sono il filo rosso che ci legherà per sempre, ma questo non squalifica il mio amore per te.”  
Adam chiuse gli occhi e avvolse le braccia intorno alla sua vita. “Chiunque vede che non sono l’uomo adatto a te: tuo fratello, Matt, la Principessa.”  
“Allora chiedilo ai bambini se hai coraggio.” Lo sfidò Shiro con un tenero sorriso. “Sappi, però, che Keith potrebbe non parlarti mai più.”  
Suo malgrado, Adam sorrise.  
“Lascialo decidere a me se sei adatto o meno,” aggiunse Shiro. “E che gli altri non osino più pretendere di sapere che cosa può rendermi felice.”  
“Io, però, lo pretendo,” ribatté Adam, sfiorando la punta del naso di Shiro con quella del proprio. “In fondo, sono tuo marito.”  
“Immagino sia giusto…”  
“Allora, amore mio, come posso farti felice?”  
“In questo preciso momento,” mormorò Shiro contro le sue labbra, sbottonando il colletto della divisa blu scuro dell’Altean, “puoi farlo in un modo molto semplice.”  
Adam lo baciò a sorrise contro le sue labbra.

**[ 6 mesi dopo ]**  
_\- Terra -_

Non appena il portellone del ponte di Comando dell’Atlas si aprì, Keith e Lance si scambiarono un sorriso complice e presero ad esplorare l’ambiente con entusiasmo.  
“Non toccate niente,” ordinò loro Adam, la sua mano stretta in quella di Shiro.  
“Non dovremmo essere qui…” Mormorò il mezzo Galra.  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “Alfor e Allura verranno a vederla solo la prossima settimana, poi toccherà a Honerva e Zarkon e dopo chissà a chi altri. Tutti avranno qualcosa da ridire, fino a che l’Imperatrice non li metterà tutti a tacere con un’occhiata.”  
“Questo non significa che i bambini devono distruggere tutto,” ribatté Shiro, guardando le due piccole pesti mentre si sedevano davanti alla console di due membri dell’equipaggio.  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “Sono i bambini del Capitano, questa è casa loro e hanno il diritto di distruggerla.”  
“Non è divertente, Adam.”  
“Quindi sarà qui che vivremo presto?” Domandò Lance con entusiasmo. “Ci pensi, Keith? Sarà come avere un castello tutto per noi!”  
“Tra le stelle,” aggiunse Keith.  
Adam li guardò con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Loro sembrano felici.” Afferrò la mano del suo amore e lo tirò verso di sè. “Mio marito è felice?”  
Shiro sorrise dolcemente. “Tutto quello che ho sempre voluto è l’uomo che amo e i bambini che ho dato alla luce insieme a lui.”  
Adam fece sue quelle belle labbra senza chiedere il permesso, fino a che i _loro superiori_ non li richiamarono all’ordine.  
“Mamma! Papà! Venite qui!”  
Shiro si allontanò da Adam e si scambiarono un sorriso complice.  
“Arriviamo!”

_\- Altea -_

“Mia cara, stavo pensando…” Zarkon esordì con quelle quattro terribili parole nel bel mezzo di una tranquilla colazione sotto il gazebo dei giardini reali di Altea, in compagnia della sua amata e del suo più caro amico.  
Tanto bastò a mettere in guardia Honerva e a far tremare il povero Alfor.  
“Shiro e quel suo marito…”  
“Adam, Zarkon,” intervenne l’Imperatrice. “Si chiama Adam.”  
“... Hanno due splendidi gemelli più o meno dell’età del nostro Lotor, giusto?”  
Alfor immaginava dove si sarebbe andati a parare e si aggrappò al tavolo, preparandosi allo schianto.  
“Non ricordo,” mentì Honerva, sarcastica.  
Questo non dissuase Zarkon dall’andare avanti a spiegare la sua idea. “Stavo pensando, Lotor è per metà Galra e per Altean. I gemelli di Shiro sono uno per lo più Altean e l’altro per lo più Galra.”  
Honerva appoggiò la sua tazza di tè sul tavolo molto lentamente, prima che decidesse di trasformarla in un’arma impropria da usare contro il marito.  
“In futuro, non sarebbe una cattiva idea pensare a un matrimonio tra il nostro Principe e uno dei due, non credi?”


End file.
